An Oceans Secret
by anorexia kills
Summary: [Sequel to "A Girl With Attitude"] Marik is back after all these years.. bringing someone with him, who's rise for power hasn't vanished like Marik's.. bringing in young Hailie in the middle of things..
1. Chapter One: Longing For The Ocean

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh; I didn't own it last time I updated so I doubt I own it now! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
~*PLEASE READ*~  
  
Hey peeps! Guess who's back? Back again? Mariks-girl1 is back, tell a friend! Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back! Well here is the sequel to A Girl With Attitude! Aren't you excited? I'm no longer sad that it's over, now I'm happy again! YAY! So anyways the reason I want you people to read is because the same thing applies like my other story. The Yami's have a separate body, and in NO WAY, let me repeat myself, IN NO WAY is the Yami's and lights related to each other! They just look alike! Anyways so with that all said I'll move to my next thing to say. I hope you like this story a lot, like you guys did with the first one, and so with all this said, I hope you like this chapter and like always, enjoy! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~ *  
  
Quote Of The Day: The next time you think your perfect, try walking on water!  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~ *  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter 1: Longing For The Ocean  
  
A place to think. Somewhere you can go, to get away from it all. School, boyfriends, anything, there is always that one place. A place where no one can find you, where you won't be disturbed, annoyed. Somewhere to cry, somewhere to think and somewhere to be your self. Somewhere peaceful and happy, somewhere quiet, somewhere unique.  
  
For Hailie Ishtar, her one place was the ocean. She could sit on the golden sand and watch the ocean forever, and just think, cry, do anything without worrying someone will see her, no, no one would see her. No one came down here except for her. Why? She had no clue. Her mother hated the ocean and her step father hated it more, and yet every time she asked about it, she would get a stupid answer, one that would leave her with a thousand more questions and even more confused.  
  
Questions that she would ask would get meaningless answers leaving her more confused then she once was, and she hated it. Why couldn't they tell her the truth? They kept everything from her, well anything that really mattered to her.  
  
To the world, she had a great life, but to her it was filled with loneliness, and she felt lost. A part of her was missing, and she knew what part it was: Her father. She had never met him, didn't even know his name, what he looked like. All she had was a mother and an aunt, her father's older sister. That's all she knew, her sister was just as useless as her mother when it came to answers.  
  
She looked at her watch on her right wrist and got up, her parents were probably up, and she didn't want them knowing she was here, they didn't want her near the ocean either, but it was her place, and she refused to give it up, even if she was punished, she would find a way, even if it was two am, she would go.  
  
She entered the large house she called home and walked into the kitchen still in her pajamas. Her mother was up, and so was her stepfather. She didn't say anything as she took a seat at the far end of the table, away from the two adults. Grabbing some toast, she put butter on it and began to eat, like every other morning.  
  
" Good morning Hailie, why don't you come sit over here?" her mother asked sweetly. Hailie shrugged and continued to eat her toast. " Don't shrug off your mother Hailie," her stepfather said a few minutes later. Sighing, she got up and moved down to where they ate.  
  
" Have a nice sleep sweetie?" Jessica (AN: Her mom, remember her?) asked. " Yeah it was okay," she said taking another piece of toast and buttering it. Hailie watched her mother from the corner of her eye. She was young, only thirty-three years old. It didn't take a scientist to know that her mother had had her when she was sixteen, which was young, and it always made Hailie wonder if she had ruined her life.  
  
Then her lavender eyes moved to her stepfather: Seto Kaiba. If it weren't for him, she would probably fail all her science and math classes. He was okay, but she wouldn't like to get on his bad side. He was at least thirty-four years old she guessed, she never asked him.  
  
She wasn't always so distant from them, she remembered always laughing and doing things with them, like a happy family, but when she got older, she realized her name being different, she wasn't a Kaiba like her mom and stepfather, she was an Ishtar. That's when she started asking questions, they were honest with one question, that she had another father, but after that, it was all lies.  
  
Lie after lie, she couldn't take it and so the ocean became her place of comfort, the ocean may not be able to talk, but it couldn't lie and it would always listen to what she had to say. Okay so she talked to the ocean, she told it her dreams, her thoughts, wishes, everything you would write in a journal.  
  
And she did used to write in her journal, that is until her mom had found it and decided to take a quick peek, which ended up reading the whole thing. The excuse Hailie got was 'You never tell me anything anymore, what was I supposed to do?' And that's when she stopped, never wrote down her thoughts again, the only person that knew her thoughts was the ocean, and she knew damn well that it would never tell her secrets.  
  
" So aren't you happy? The summer just started, do you have any plans at all for today?" her mother asked, trying to be more apart of her life. Jessica had her reasons for not telling Hailie the things she wanted to know, what child would want to know you were made through rape and hate, instead of love? No one would, but deep down, Jessica knew she would have to tell Hailie one day, she was seventeen; sooner or later she deserved to know.  
  
Jessica thought about him, Marik, she hadn't seen or heard from him since the day on the boat when Kaiba and the others had come to get her. Ishizu hadn't seen him either, so to her and the world he had disappeared.  
  
" No plans today mom, just going to hang around all day" she said dully, her fingers playing with her long blond hair. Hailie smiled to herself. She had a feeling she got her blond hair and lavender eyes from her father, her mother looked nothing like her.  
  
" Oh okay, maybe you and I can go shopping" her mother said, trying to lighten things up. " No, maybe some other time mom" she said getting up. " Well what are you going to do today? Maybe I could join you" her mother urged, she hadn't spent time with her daughter in a long time. " That's okay mom I just want to-"  
  
" No Hailie, we don't want you down there" Kaiba said putting his newspaper down, his face serious. " Why not? I love it there and you won't even tell me why! You tell me nothing! I can swim" Hailie protested, if her parents let her got near the ocean, she would be there a lot longer then she usual was. " It's not the fact that you can swim Hailie" Jessica said. " I saw you down there this morning, I let you off, but if I see you again." Kaiba trailed off, not really knowing what to say.  
  
" You'll what? What else can you take away from me? Money, my things? Take it, I don't care! I'll just find my way back there," Hailie said. " Then we'll move somewhere else," her mother said. Hailie stopped. She didn't want to lose this special place, no other ocean would do for her, or any other place for that matter, she had tried it when she went on vacation, and it didn't feel right, for some reason that ocean made a little of her feel whole, like one of the missing pieces to a puzzle, she knew it meant something, all she had to do was figure out where it went in her life.  
  
Hailie just walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Walking over to her windowsill she sat and looked outside, and her view was the ocean. How could something so beautiful and calm be hated? It didn't make sense to her at all, nothing made sense to her.  
  
She heard a knock at the door, but she didn't move or say a word, her eyes still lay on the calm ocean. She waited until she heard footsteps move away from her door, before she let the one tear fall from her eye and down her soft cheek, dying on her pale pink lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Not to far from the Kaiba mansion, was a forest, and deep into the forest was a cabin that only some knew of and only three lived inside. One was Marik Ishtar. He had lived there for at least seventeen years, since the day he had left the boat, barely getting away, he didn't want to suffer the same fate as Bakura.  
  
He sighed turning off the old television set. This was the most boring place, without his rare hunters, he had no fun. But he had to get rid of them, he had to keep low, he didn't need the others knowing he still lived in Domino City, he would be killed, or they would try to.  
  
Two others lived with him the small cabin, Rishid was one of them. He was his only friend, the one he talked to and even then, barely talked and told him things, and Marik Ishtar made it clear that he didn't need anyone. The other one, Marik didn't consider to be a friend at all, he didn't even know why he was here, and he just was.  
  
That one was Malik. He was the spirit of the rod, and he just decided one day to come out and live, which wasn't the best news Marik had gotten. Malik looked like him except Malik was taller, his hair spikier and his eyes darker lavender, but they weren't related, not in the least.  
  
Marik decided to take his usual walk, there was nothing else to do around this dump, and walks are what he usual did. But there was also another reason he went on the walks, and if someone brought it up, he would deny it, never admit it to anyone.  
  
Walking down the forest, taking the same route that leads to the ocean. He would never actually go close enough to where the sand touched his feet, no he would stay in the forest, but he's view showed the ocean, and not only the ocean, but also the one girl he would watch sit there.  
  
He would watch her sit there for hours, as long as she could. He would see her cry and sometimes catch the little words she mumbled, thinking no one heard her, but he did. He knew she wasn't aloud there, he had heard her mother and Kaiba tell her not to, and they would make up some kind of story, he knew, he heard it.  
  
He smirked. They were alike, similar in more ways then one. They were both lonely and hated their way of life. They each wanted something. She wanted to know her father, he knew that for sure. He could see it in her eyes, and even so, he had heard her say it once. He wanted revenge. For Bakura for what they did to him, sending him to the shadow realm, he also wanted to kill Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba had ruined his plans, and was his daughter's only father. He would change that. No one takes away what's his, he had gotten over Jessica. He knew she was married and happy, but his daughter was his, and he would be damned if Kaiba tried to take that from him.  
  
He growled. Was he jealous? That another man got to see her grow up? Was there when she did everything, maybe, but he wouldn't admit it, ever. He would keep that to himself. What made him angry was not knowing her last name. He'd be damned if she had the name Kaiba, she wasn't a Kaiba, no, she was an Ishtar.  
  
Amazing he thought. She looked just like him, acted like him, had his attitude and personality, she was nothing like her mother, no she was like him. Just by looking at her, he could tell she hated the rich life, it wasn't her at all. The only thing she probably liked was the fact the ocean was there.  
  
Ah, the ocean he thought continuing his way to the water. So much happened there, that's where she was made, out in the ocean. It was funny too, how much she loved the ocean. Hm I wonder if she'll still love the ocean as much when she finds out the truth he thought.  
  
Another growl left his mouth as he reached his destination. She wasn't there, he had missed her. She always changed the times when her mom figured out when she went there. Marik sat down and lay against the tree, closing his eyes. He would wait, wait till she came back, and he would listen to what she had to say, and watch her till she left like he did every other night.  
  
Funny though, he didn't even know her name. ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
So there you have it, the first chapter to my sequel, wow this is so exciting! Anyways so yeah, Marik is a bit over protective eh? Well I hope this was a good start, and I also started this story with Hailie being seventeen, I mean, I tried to do it when she was a bit younger, but it sucked. But don't worry peeps; I could always put some flashbacks to her younger years! Jessica is back too! YAY! It's so cool, I have an idea how this story will go, but like always it will start to change because I'll have better idea's as I go along, anyways I hope you liked it and would seriously love it if you reviewed and told me what you think! Love you guys, and see you next time, ~*Mariks-girl1*~ 


	2. Chapter Two: A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! You know I don't know why they make us do this, they know we don't own it, and anyway how are you supposed to make money off this? Anyways I don't own it, tell me something I don't know! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hey peeps, and welcome to chapter two! Well thanks to all who reviewed! Anyways on to more important things...  
  
Okay, icegirl172, thanks for your review, and the story has just started so who knows what might happen between them...  
  
Hey Emily10! I was thinking of giving her a younger brother, but then there would be so many ocs, well you never know she might have one, just gone at a friends and didn't need to mention him in the first chapter! And if she does have a sibling, it will be a younger brother! Yeah! Lol...  
  
Hey Maliks Yami, are you serious? You printed and set my story to a relative? OMG! I feel so special! Lol! Well tell her or him thanks!  
  
ShintaHimura, Kai is mine! Get over it! Lol...  
  
Rei Akita, I know there names are wrong, but I started my other story with the normal Marik with the name Mari, and I didn't want people to keep calling him Yami Marik, so I just called him Malik!  
  
Well that's it for most of the questions, so I'm going to start Chapter 2! Well I hope you like it very much! Enjoy! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter 2: A New Friend  
  
Hailie had done nothing all day. She had cleaned her room, read some books, but anything she did would never hold her interest that long. She walked back to the windowsill like she always did when she had nothing to do and starred out to the water.  
  
Her lavender eyes moved from the calm ocean to the green forest a little further down. She had never gone in there. She had never seen any point to, what was there anyway? Grass and trees? Who cares she thought.  
  
Hailie continued looking when she noticed something, something or someone was sitting under the small oak tree. She raised an eyebrow at this. No one was ever there, and how could they get there when there was security all around the grounds and cameras. My dad is so overprotective she thought.  
  
Hailie debated telling someone. It wasn't like he was disturbing people, and he didn't look like he would hurt anyone. He just looked like somewhere who needed to relax, to be away from it all, like her. She smirked. She would go meet him.  
  
It wasn't like she was going near the water, so her parents couldn't get angry with her right? she thought. After making the decision she would go, she walked over to her door. Opening it, she looked down both halls. Satisfied no one was there, she closed her door and walked the long and narrow hallways.  
  
She then walked down the spacious stairs that lead to the first floor. Getting there she continued her way to the kitchen and took the back door that lead to the beach and where the forest and man lay.  
  
She walked onto the warm sand, and instead of continuing down, she walked left towards the forest. It didn't take her long to reach her destination at all. She stood in front of the man. He looked peaceful she thought.  
  
She took in his looks. He had shoulder length blond hair; he wore a white top and black pants. Hailie giggled. Why is he wearing a girl's shirt she thought. Her laughter must have woken up, because he began to steer.  
  
Marik had been having a peaceful sleep when he was awoken by giggles. He slowly opened his eyes, ready to glare, tell the person off and send them off to the shadow realm like he always did. He starred at the girl above him, glaring, when he noticed it was her.  
  
She never came around here, why did she today he thought angrily. He was so stupid to have left himself out in the open like that. If she saw, who knows what would have happened it Kaiba or any of his guards would of found him first. He stood up, brushing himself off, making him taller then she was.  
  
Hailie looked up at the man. She had never seen him before, where the hell did he come from she thought. " Hey" she said politely. She hit herself mentally; she was never this nice, why now? Marik said nothing to her, just kept his glare on her.  
  
" Well your just rude! I came out here to say hi and you just stare! Well I don't have to take this, I'll just tell my dad you're on his property," she said. Marik said nothing. How dare she call Kaiba her father in front of me! Her real father he thought angrily.  
  
Hailie stomped off. She had better things to do then talk to herself all day. " Wait brat" he said to her. Hailie stopped. She turned around and walked back to him, crossing her arms. " I'm not a brat, and it's not my name" she said. Marik smirked at her cockiness. Well this is my chance to find out he thought.  
  
" Well what is it, I'm not going to guess," he said, his patience growing thin. " It's Hailie I-" she stopped herself. She didn't need to tell him everything, she barely knew him. " What's yours?" she asked him soon after. " Marik" he said.  
  
So his daughter was Hailie. Nice name he thought. " So what are you doing here? I've never seen you before" she said. " I'm always here, you just don't see me," he said. " Well where do you live? I mean its stupid for someone to come all the way here to sit, and also risk being caught by the stupid guards" she said. " Well I live in the forest, but don't tell anyone, I don't want to be caught and have to leave" he said.  
  
Why the hell had he told her that? He didn't want her coming there, what if they followed her? Damn he was stupid. " Why would you want to live in a forest?" she asked him breaking his thoughts. " Peaceful" he said simply.  
  
Peaceful she thought. If she could she would have a small home built near the ocean, which would be peaceful to her. " Oh that's great, so how old are you?" she asked. " That is none of your business," he hissed at her. " Well sorry, just asking" she said. " Thirty-five, happy?" he said, not knowing why he even told her. " Very" she said sarcastically.  
  
" So what' with all the questions? Anyway aren't you suppose to be hanging with your friends instead of talking to a man, that was having a nice sleep until you disturbed me" he said. " Well I was just asking, you look interesting, normal to the people I know. And I don't have to hang out with those rich snobs, I put up enough with them during the school year and trust me that's too much" she said.  
  
" You like the ocean?" she asked him a few minutes later. " It's okay," he said. " My mom and dad don't like it, they won't tell me why though," she said thoughtfully. Marik smirked, he knew why. He debated on telling her, should he? Nah, she'll find out soon enough he thought.  
  
" So you married?" she asked him. " Have any kids?" she added. " I am not married, and, yes, I have a child" he said. And its you he thought. " Does he live in the forest?" she asked stupidly. " No, and it's a girl" he said. " Oh, do you see her often?" she asked. " I've talked to her once, but seen her many times before, just she didn't know it" he said.  
  
" Really? That's so sad. I never met my dad," she said sadly. " You will one day, I promise," he said. " How can you promise? You don't even know him," she said suspiciously. " Brat I have to leave," he said before disappearing into the forest.  
  
Marik hit himself mentally, he had said too much to her, and he had a feeling he would regret it someday. But it did feel a little good getting to meet her, she was his daughter, he had a right to meet her.  
  
Marik entered the small cabin where he called home. " And where have you been?" Malik asked. " That is none of your concern" Marik hissed back. " Touchy! Let me guess out there watching the girl? I've seen you, who is she?" Malik asked.  
  
" You will stay away from her," Marik threatened. Malik lifted up his hands. " Calm down, why would I go near her anyways?" he said walking away.  
  
~*~  
  
Hailie didn't even bother going after him, she would just get lost. Nothing to do, she decided to go and sit on the sand. But turning around, she saw her mother coming towards her.  
  
" Hey mom" Hailie said putting on a fake smile. " What did I tell you about-" " Mom, I was just here, I wasn't anywhere near the water so calm down" Hailie said dully. " Then why were you here? What's so great about this place?" Jessica asked looking over her daughters shoulder.  
  
" Nothing mom" Hailie said. " I thought I saw a dog that's all" Hailie added. Jessica smiled. " Okay then, well are you coming back in?" her mom asked. " No, I'm going over to aunt Ishizu for awhile okay?" Hailie asked. " Sure, you want me to drive you there?" Jessica asked. Hailie nodded and they went.  
  
Jessica dropped Hailie off at the museum and was gone. She entered the large building and walked over to the closest security. " Where would I find Ishizu Ishtar?" Hailie asked. " She's in the basement working on something," he said. " Thanks" Hailie said before walking off.  
  
Hailie passed a few halls before finding the staircase that lead to the basement. She descended them and walked over to her working aunt. " So what are you working on?" she asked fro behind. " Hailie, you scared me! Well I'm working on some new artifact," she said showing her.  
  
" Cool, so is that all you've been doing today? You really need a life aunt Ishizu," she said leaning against the closest wall, crossing her arms. So much like her father she thought. " Well what did you do that was so great?" Ishizu asked. " Other then going where I shouldn't? Nothing, well I met this guy..." she trailed off.  
  
" A guy eh? And do you like this guy?" Ishizu asked. " Ew! He's thirty-five, god your gross" Hailie said making a face. " Thirty-five? Where did you meet him?" she asked. " Under a tree" Hailie said honestly. " Under a tree? Strange, and what might his name be?" she asked, studying the artifact. " Marik" Hailie said.  
  
Ishizu almost dropped the priceless artifact at what she just heard. She calmed herself down, maybe she hadn't heard right. " Come again?" she asked trying to sound casual. " Marik, why you know him?" Hailie asked. " Cause I've never seen him before" she added.  
  
" Nope, not a day in my life, hey I have an idea let's go back to your house, supper should be soon" Ishizu said grabbing Hailie by the arm and leaving the building. " Auntie, calm down, what's wrong with you? I just got here" she said, pulling her hand off her arm.  
  
" Nothing, I just have to talk to your mom and dad is all" Ishizu said getting in the car with Hailie and driving off. ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Well I hope you liked it! Anyways please review this chapter and I'll update quick! Anyways, talk to you later! ~*Mariks-girl1*~ 


	3. Chapter Three: More Lies

Disclaimer: So like I was saying, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, now back to my story! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hey peeps! Welcome to another one of my chapters! You know chapter two? Well I wrote that out at least five times till I liked it! Plus it was pretty long! You know I like how this story is going so far, but I think my vocabulary should be better! I mean the only 'big' word I used is spacious! I'm so sad! Lol anyways enough of my complaining, I'm sure you have better things to do and I want you to read this story right? Lol well enjoy! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter 3: More Lies  
  
Ishizu had arrived at the Kaiba mansion quickly. Stopping the car, she got out and opened the door pulling Hailie out before she had the chance to get out herself. " Ishizu, calm down I can walk" she said. Ishizu rolled her eyes and let go. " Just come with me," Ishizu said. Hailie nodded following her aunt into the large home.  
  
Ishizu entered the house, Hailie right behind her. " Where are you parents?" Ishizu asked. " How the hell should I know? I was with you!" Hailie said. " Don't get smart with me, I'll call them on my cell" Ishizu said taking out her phone from her purse.  
  
" Hey, Jessica where are you and Kaiba?" Ishizu asked into the phone. " In the living room? Why are you here?" Jessica asked. " Yes I'm here, but this house is like a maze! Honestly why all the room for just you, Kaiba, and Hailie? It makes no sense," Ishizu stated. " You tell that to Seto, anyways were in the living room" Jessica said before hanging up.  
  
Ishizu sighed before going down the right hallway and entering the first room. " Hey Ishizu, what brings you here? Did Hailie break anything again?" her mother said. " No, not that at all, it's something else, I think you should know" Ishizu said. " Well what is it then?" Kaiba said getting in the conversation.  
  
" Well um, it has to do with M-A-" " Dammit Ishizu she can spell now, it doesn't work anymore," Kaiba hissed, knowing what she was going to talk about. " Um does she understand Japanese?" Ishizu asked. " No just French and English" Kaiba said. " Okay great, I'll tell you in Japanese then" she said. Kaiba nodded for her to start.  
  
" Tousan" she said simply, hoping they would get it quickly. " Your joking rig-right?" her mother stuttered a bit. " Hailie leave" Kaiba said, trying to keep his anger down. " What? Why can't I stay? I want to know too," she said eagerly. " Hailie this doesn't concern you," he said.  
  
Hailie got up from her seat and headed towards the door when something passed her mind. " Uso" she said before exiting the living room, leaving three shocked adults.  
  
Okay so she didn't know Japanese, but she knew that word, it meant a lie, and she only did it to scare them, and by the looks on their faces, she had done it well. She smirked, Tousan she thought. I wonder what it means, she thought continuing down the halls till she got to her destination. She entered the room, where hundreds and hundreds of books lay on the shelves.  
  
She looked through most of the shelves until she came across what she was looking for. English-Japanese dictionary. " They must think I'm stupid," she said out loud to herself. She opened the book and looked up the word Tousan. " Here it is," she mumbled to herself. She read the words beside it.  
  
" F-father?" she said in disbelief. But what does father have to do with me not aloud to hear she thought. " Oh my god" she whispered. My dad she thought. It was the only thing that would make up for them not wanting her there. Her anger suddenly flared, how dare they keep this from me she thought furiously. This had been the first time they had even mentioned him, and she wanted to know everything. She got up from her seat, dictionary in hand and marched back to the living room.  
  
She barged into the large living room angrily a few minutes later. Walking to where they sat, deep in conversation. " Hailie, were talking can you come back later?" her mother asked looking up. " You must think I'm stupid! I know what Tousan means! I looked it up," she said furiously slamming the book down on the glass table. Jessica's eyes widened. " It's not what you think, we were talking about my father," she lied.  
  
" Mom, stop with the bullshit, I'm not eight years old" she said angrily. " Hailie apologize to your mother this instant," Kaiba said. " Why won't you tell me? He's my father and I don't even know what he looks like" Hailie protested ignoring her stepfather. " Hailie we told you already, it's your mothers father" Ishizu said sweetly.  
  
" I can't believe you can continue to lie to my face like that" she spat angrily to them. " Hailie go to your room this instant," Kaiba yelled. Hailie turned to him. " Don't tell me what to do, you're not my father," she hissed at him angrily. " Hailie go to your room now" Jessica said.  
  
" Whatever" Hailie said going to her room, Jessica was her mother. She knew what she said to her stepfather was bad, but she was angry with them, and she had every right to be angry with them.  
  
~*~  
  
" Now what do we do?" Jessica cried. " I don't know, she says she met him under a tree" Ishizu informed her. " I'm tired of lying, soon she's going to hate me" Jessica continued. " She will never hate you, you're her mother" Ishizu comforted her. " Does she even know its him?" Kaiba asked. " No" Ishizu said simply " She thinks its some man" she added soon after.  
  
" I know what we should do," Kaiba said. " And what is that?" Ishizu asked him. " I think we should move away from here, it would be better and safer," Kaiba said. Jessica bit her lip. " But your company is here" she said. " So what, I can make another," he said. " I know but what about Hailie? I don't want her to start over with a new friends and school" she said sadly.  
  
Kaiba got up and walked over to her. " I know, I don't want that either, but we don't want her near Marik," he said gently to her. " It will only hurt her and you," he added. " She's going to be pissed off with us," she stated. " And she'll get over it" Kaiba said.  
  
" But to where?" Jessica asked. " I don't know, where do you want to move too?" he asked. " Canada, I always wanted to go there," she said with a small smile. " Fine, I'll look around there for a suitable home" he said getting up. " Shouldn't you tell Hailie? She has a right to know" Ishizu said. Jessica nodded. " I'll go tell her," she said getting up.  
  
~*~  
  
Hailie sat on her bed thinking. What did my father ever do that was so bad? She asked herself. The knocking on her door interrupted her thoughts. She said nothing, hoping they would go away and leave her alone. Her mother opened the door and closed it behind her. Shit, I forgot to lock she thought.  
  
" Hailie, I know your upset with us" her mother said taking a seat on her bed. Hailie said nothing to her. " Hailie I have to tell you something" her mother said. Hailie moved towards her mother. So their finally going to tell me the truth she thought happily.  
  
" Were moving," she said. Hailie stopped moving. She didn't see that one coming. " Wh-what?" she barely said. " Were going to move away from here," she repeated. " But why? My friends are here! I don't want to move," she said crossing her arms.  
  
" Hailie I know you don't want to, but it's for the best" she said gently. " No it's only the best for you guys. How can I understand what you're going through if you refuse to tell me anything? I hate not knowing, it pisses me off. And now I have to move because only god knows why and you can't even tell me. You are so selfish" she hissed the last four words.  
  
" I am not selfish! I'm doing this to protect you" her mother fired back. " Why? What are you protecting me from? My father?" Hailie cried. Jessica said nothing, what could she say? " We are moving Hailie, get it through your head and stop acting like a spoiled child" her mother said getting up.  
  
" I am far from spoiled mother," she hissed. " Stay in your room, I'll have someone bring you your supper" Jessica said. " Don't even bother, because I won't be here" Hailie said getting up and running out the door.  
  
" Hailie get back here this instant," Jessica yelled after her. Hailie ignored her mothers pleas to return, and ran down the halls and down the staircase. Passing the living room she headed into the kitchen and out the back door.  
  
She stood there on the sand thinking. She had nowhere to go and she refused to go to any of her friend's homes, which was like torture she thought. " Marik" she whispered to herself. Immediately she ran towards the forest, not looking back, and hoping she would get there before her mother saw where she was headed. ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hey peeps, well that's chapter three, I hope you like it very much, I think it was okay! I'm not really sure about the Japanese, and I'm sorry if it's wrong! I found it on the Internet, so don't flame me if it's wrong! My languages are English and French, lol! Lol anyways now for more important things...  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed, I really appreciated it! Anyways I hope it cleared up why Ishizu was going crazy lol; well I thought it was obvious! And yes she knows Ishizu's last name, that's how she knows her aunt is her brother!  
  
Second thing on the list! I'm getting rid of three stories, and it should be plainly obvious which three those are. First one is when love Strikes! Yeah it's done but I don't want it up here so anyways, the next is Life's wrong turns and the last is Friends till the end! I'm sorry but I don't know what to do with them. The other three will stay posted, which are this one, the first part and my big brother one! So anyways...  
  
Please review, the more the reviews the faster the update!! Isn't that exciting? ~*Mariks-girl1*~ 


	4. Chapter Four: Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hey peeps! Well thank you so much to all who reviewed, I appreciate it more then you think! Anyways before I start this chapter I'm going to go over something! YAY! Lol  
  
Okay Ribidmoose, I'm sorry you don't like my story! But what can I do?  
  
Hey Somebody Who Likes To Review But Doesn't Feel Like Logging In! This is the longest name ever lol! Anyways yeah so she doesn't understand Japanese, but just because you live somewhere doesn't me you know the language! I live in Canada and my grandmother can't speak English at all! Anyways thanks for your review!  
  
Well now on to my story... ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Four: Home Sweet Home  
  
Hailie had just entered the dark forest when she turned to see her mother come out of the door, looking towards the water, in hopes she was there, but she wasn't. Her mom never looked in the direction Hailie was in and she was glad for it, she didn't need her.  
  
Hailie sighed and continued her way. She didn't know exactly where she was going, all she knew was he lived somewhere in here, and she would find him or eventually he would find her.  
  
Walking deeper into the forest, the sun setting, she walked faster. She wasn't scared of the dark; she was scared of anything with eight legs or anything that crawled and was small. She was terrified of any insect, she hated them all, and she didn't want to be lost and have to sleep out here with them crawling on her while she slept.  
  
She fumed. Where the hell does he live? She asked herself for the hundredth time. She was about to scream in frustration, when she walked into the small clearing, and in the middle was the little cabin Marik had told her about.  
  
She smirked. She knew she could find it; it was only a matter of time. She walked up to the house and climbed the few stairs there were till she was faced with the door. Politely she knocked on the door. She huffed when no one came. Where the hell is he? She asked herself  
  
She waited a minute or so before knocking again. She fumed. Where the hell did he go? He should be here she thought. Again, she knocked, but this time harder. She kicked the door. Now what am I suppose to do? She asked herself.  
  
Hailie went for the doorknob to see if the door was open. She screamed in furry. It was open! Here she was wasting her time yelling, knocking and kicking and the door was open. Well he shouldn't leave his door unlocked she thought entering the small home.  
  
There wasn't much at all. A couch, t.v and a small table was all to be found in the living room. It didn't look like much, but it looked comfy. See you don't need so many things to make your house look comfy she thought to herself.  
  
" Marik? You hear?" she called out. Better not be, make me knock and scream she thought. She was greeted with silence, so nothing to do, she walked towards the couch and sat, turning on the t.v, seeing if anything was good on.  
  
She wasn't used to only having twelve channels, she was used to satellite. How ca he live like this? She thought. " Marik I didn't know you were here-" Malik stopped half way through his sentence. He didn't expect to see some girl, he expected to see Marik.  
  
He glared at her. " Who the hell are you?" he asked rudely. " Marik! You look...different form when I last saw you" she said getting up. " I am not Marik! Now girl, who the hell are you?" he asked again. " Don't be stupid, I wasn't born yesterday, so can you please stop?" she asked him, trying not to be rude.  
  
" Are you sure? Because I am not Marik," he said. Hailie rolled her eyes. " Fine then, who are you?" she asked. " That doesn't concern you! What I asked you was who you are," he said. " I'm Hailie, happy?" she asked. " Ecstatic" he said sarcastically.  
  
" Well if your not Marik, then where is he?" she asked him. " I don't know where he is, that idiot is always walking around" Malik huffed. " Oh, do you know when he'll be back?" she asked. " No, he could be back in hours if he wants to" Malik said.  
  
" Oh, then I'll wait" she said taking a seat back on the couch. Malik glared at her. " No you will not! Leave this instant" Malik said, pointing to the wooden door. " I will not, I'm waiting for Marik," she said. " Wait outside then" he said. " Aw come on! Why can't I stay?" she asked. " Because I said so!" he barked.  
  
" I'm not moving...I don't like it out there" she said. " I don't care! Leave" he said. " No" she said crossing her arms over her chest. And she meant it, she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
~*~  
  
" Where the hell did she run off to?" Jessica asked herself, looking where Hailie would normally go. Jessica sighed. She would probably be back later anyway, she was angry at her, so maybe she would give her some time to think. Jessica was about to go inside, when something caught her eye.  
  
She gasped. No way she thought. Not far off, was a man that lay under the tree. That must mean the guy Hailie was talking about she thought. She knew the guy Hailie was talking about: Marik, but she had to make sure, what if it was just some other man with the same name. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the man, where she had seen Hailie earlier.  
  
She stood in front of the man. It is him she thought fearfully. Where did he come from she asked herself. She continued to look at him and she realized something. He didn't look cruel or evil, he looked peaceful she thought. She shook her head. No! He was an evil man, and she hated him for everything, well except for one thing.  
  
Hailie. He had given her Hailie, and that was one of the best things that had ever happened to her. She saw him steer a bit, she stepped back. She didn't want to be here when he woke up, she didn't know what she would do.  
  
So silently, she walked away from him, sighing with relief when she entered the safety of her home.  
  
~*~  
  
Marik opened his eyes. He could have sworn someone was there not to long ago. He shrugged it off, he didn't care. He looked towards the ocean, and growled, he had over slept and missed her. Oh well he thought, he would talk to her tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Malik on the other hand, wasn't too happy. Some girl barged into their house, and wouldn't leave. " I'm not moving so deal with it," she said after another one of his yelling's. She didn't need this. Especially not from him. Where is Marik she kept thinking.  
  
" If you don't leave right now," he threatened. Hailie got up, " You'll what? Yell at me?" she asked dully. That pissed him off. Suddenly she was slammed to the wall, held tightly by two strong arms. " Get off of me" she hissed. " Who do you think you are? I should kill you now" he hissed at her, his face a close to hers.  
  
" Ew, your breath smells," she said making a funny face, which didn't help her situation any better. His grip on her tightened, making it impossible for her to move. " You stupid little bi-"  
  
" Malik what are you doing? I told you not to bring your little whores here, and here she is" Marik said, not even taking the time to notice the girls face. " Yeah right, to ugly" he smirked. " Ugly? Who the hell do you think you are?" she hissed at him.  
  
Marik stopped, and turned. He walked over to where Malik had a girl pinned to the wall, and noticed her to be Hailie, his Hailie. He slowly turned his head to Malik. " Let go of her now" he said calmly as he could. Malik let go, making her fall to the floor. " Ow" she said hitting the ground.  
  
Marik bent down and helped her up, noticing her new fresh bruises Malik had left. He would talk to him later. " What are you doing here?" he asked her finally. She looked up at him. " I left home" she said sadly. Marik looked at her. " Why?" he asked. " Because I hate it there, and I was wondering, if I could stay here" she said.  
  
" No you can't!" he said quickly. " Why? If I go back, they'll make me move to some other country" she said. Marik hadn't expected that at all. " Why?" he asked again. " I don't know, something about my father and all" she said. " They know where he is?" Marik said. " I don't know! They don't tell me anything," she cried.  
  
" Fine, you can stay, but all I have is the couch" he said. Hailie smiled. " Thank you so much" she said hugging him tightly. Marik froze. He didn't know what to do, he had never hugged anyone before, and here he was, returning it.  
  
She let go of him and stood straight. " Who's this guy?" she asked pointing to Malik. " Is he your...um...lover?" she asked. Marik starred at her. " No!" they both yelled at the same time. " Sorry, I was just asking" she said. " Well stop" Malik said. " And besides! Where am I supposed to sleep? I usually have the couch," Malik said.  
  
" You can have the floor," Marik said. " I don't see why we can't get rid of Rishid" Malik huffed. " He's not going any where," Marik said. Marik put his attention back to Hailie. " Are you hungry?" he asked her. Hailie nodded. " Good, Rishid?" Marik yelled.  
  
Hailie watched as another men entered the room. Where the hells were all these people when I was knocking she asked herself. " Go and get pizza, you like pizza right Brat?" he asked. Hailie nodded. Rishid nodded and was out the door.  
  
" Does he do everything you say?" she asked him. " Any time any day Brat" he said taking a seat. " How can you watch that? There's barely any channels" she said sitting beside him. Marik sighed, he knew she was going to talk, no use wasting his time and trying to listen.  
  
But he didn't mind it, it was good to talk to someone, someone who listened to every word you spoke as if it was the most interesting thing they had ever heard. No he wouldn't mind Hailie, she could stay here with him for as long as she wanted he thought. ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Well I hoped you liked this chapter! I had fun writing it lol! Anyways if you leave me a nice review, I'll give you a nice new chapter! Deal? ~*Mariks-girl1*~  
  
PS- Go check out Emily10's new storym its like the sequel to my Life Wrong Turns! Trust me people, you'll love it, and it's truly changed so go check it out! Late!  
  
PSS- Thank you so much FuZZles for the poem! I might use it, but only I later chapters! Anyways, thanks and Review!!! 


	5. Chapter Five: First Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But that will soon change... ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hey peeps! Welcome to chapter five! YAY! I'm so excited, lol, don't mind me much! Anyways thank you to all who reviewed! I love you all! * Blows Kisses * Okay so anyway I'm going to answer a question or two that people asked me in their reviews...  
  
Hey Pakkizuki! Okay, no this shall not be a Malik/Marik! I do not write Yaoi, I mean it's not like I hate it, I just can't write it lol! Oh yeah, do you have a thing on ff.net? Cause I'd like to check out your stories...  
  
Hey Lightning Sage! Okay, yeah Kaiba has changed a bit, but he's only trying to protect his family right? He doesn't want them getting hurt, I mean you've seen how he acts when something happens to Mokuba...he can be a little scary lol! Anyways thanks for the review!  
  
Okay so yeah, I think I'll start the chapter now! Well I hope you like it! Enjoy! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Five: First Night  
  
Rishid had returned with the pizza shortly after, bringing drinks with him. He set the pizza on the table and grabbed some plates and cups. He then called the others. Hailie entered the room first and frowned. " I could of help," she said taking a seat.  
  
" That's quite all right," he said before Marik and Malik came in the small kitchen. Not saying much, they took a seat also and began to eat the pizza. The four ate in silence, and so Rishid decided to break the silence first.  
  
" So Hailie" he started taking a bite of his pizza, chewing it, swallowing before he continued. " What's your best and worst subjects at school?" he knew it was bad, but he had to start something, and that was the first thing that came to mind. " Um, I'm good in math, and the only class I fail is...art" she said taking a bite.  
  
" Art? But that's so easy" Rishid said. " For some, I just can't draw for my life" she said. " Do you duel?" Malik asked grabbing his third slice of pizza. Hailie shook her head. " That is a complete waste of time, and besides I suck at that too" she laughed, taking another bite. Like her mother Marik thought.  
  
" So then what do you do?" Rishid asked. " I do all kinds of stuff," she said. " Like..." Rishid trailed off hoping to get an answer. " What do you mean like? Just stuff," she said. He smiled, that was the answer children gave to adults these days. You could ask them what they did at school and they would say nothing, it was strange he thought.  
  
" Do you like to dance or sing?" he continued, he would find something she was good at if it killed him. " I wish, plus I don't like doing that in front of people, I guess I'm shy" she said finishing up the last of her drink. " Simple question then: What are you good at or like doing?" he asked.  
  
She thought for a moment. " I like to go to my aunts museum, and I love to make fun of Joey and I also love the ocean," she said finally. Okay they weren't the best things, but that's the way she was, she didn't like to do what other people did, she tried to do her own thing.  
  
" Do you have a boyfriend?" Rishid asked, a small smile played his lips. That little question made everyone look up. " No, actually, I never had one and anyway men are pigs" she stated. Marik felt himself go back to normal, he wouldn't just let any man be with his daughter. Where the hell is this all coming from? He asked himself.  
  
Yeah he had changed a bit since he met her, he slowly became more and more protective, and he started to care a little, not a lot, but a little, and that's the way he wanted it to stay, he didn't need this feeling over people, he had done it well for seventeen years right?  
  
The four had sat at the table after they finished just sitting and talking, well Rishid and Hailie did, the other two just listened and nodded as she asked a question.  
  
" Well anyway its late so I'll grab you a blanket and the couch turns into a bed, so I'll do that for you before I go to bed" Marik said getting up from the table and going into the living room. While Marik made the bed, Rishid gave her one of Marik's bigger shirts to where while she slept. She took it, and changed then went to the living room.  
  
" Okay there, it should be comfortable, I wouldn't know, you'd have to ask Malik that, anyways um, night" he said. " Good night Marik" she said as she watched him leave for his own room. A few minutes later Malik entered the room. " So is this couch comfortable?" she asked climbing on. Malik said nothing.  
  
She was taking his only place to sleep, why should he be happy? He hated it, and he didn't appreciate it at all. Hailie lay down, covering herself with the blankets. She sighed. She wasn't too tired. She turned and faced Malik, who lay on the floor angrily.  
  
" What's up?" she asked innocently to him. Malik opened his eyes to glare at the girl. " What does it look like?" he hissed at her. " Trying to sleep on the cold floor," she said. " Well if you went home, then I would be where you are," he stated. " Well I don't want to be home, so deal with it" she said.  
  
" I will not deal with it, you'll have to go home sometime," he said with a smirk. Hailie decided to change the subject. " So do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. " No, why would I want some cheap woman? Their nothing to me but a good fuck" he stated.  
  
" Well that's...nice" she said lying back on the couch and closing her eyes. He was strange she thought trying to get some sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Once Jessica had reached the inside of her home, she proceeded to the living room where Ishizu sat waiting for her.  
  
" Did you find her?" Ishizu asked getting up. " No, but I'm sure she's at a friends house, I'm positive she'll be back tomorrow" Jessica said. " Well that's good? Do you need anything?" she asked. " No, I'm fine" she said sweetly. " Great because I have to get back and work a bit," she said leaving the house.  
  
Jessica sighed as she walked up the stairs, now all she had to do was explain to Kaiba everything, but there was one thing she wouldn't tell him, and that was whom she saw that night. ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Omg this chapter took me all week, I'm slowly running out of ideas, I mean I have some, but I don't want to rush the story and ruin it! So anyways I hope you like this story!  
  
And I'm signing of with my last words: I'm in love * Sighs * Mariks-girl1  
  
PS- Review! Please it would be great and if you want you could give me some ideas! And what the hell does PWP stand for? 


	6. Chapter Six: Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, someone does though! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hey people! Thank you so much for all your nice reviews, and some of the idea's you guys gave me, I truly appreciate it! Anyway I guess I'll start the chapter! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Six: Secrets Revealed  
  
Hailie woke up late in the morning, to find herself alone in the living room. She got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. She spotted Malik at the table, but that was it.  
  
" Where's Marik?" she asked him. " Out" came his only reply. " Do you ever go out?" she asked taking a seat across from him. He glared at her for a while before going back to eating his meal. She rolled her eyes, she was just asking a question.  
  
Malik got up from the table when he was done. " I'm leaving" he said and was gone before she could reply. She giggled to herself before leaving the table, ready to explore the rest of the house. She climbed up the wooden stairs to the second floor, where three doors stood. So she decided to take the left.  
  
She entered a room where a simple small bed laid, with a table beside it and lamp. There was also a dresser and in the opposite end a desk and chair. This is probably Rishid room she thought entering it. Nothing in the room held her interest long, so she left it.  
  
The middle door was a bathroom, so she didn't even bother taking a second look inside. She stood in front of the door to the far right, and then opened it. The room was a little bigger then Rishid's room. She walked in slowly. There was a big bed, covered with dark red covers. A table was on each end, each with a lamp.  
  
She walked into the room more, there was a small desk and chair and on the right side of the room, there was a bookcase. I wonder what he reads she thought walking towards the books. Most of them were a bit dusty from not being touched in a while so she didn't touch them, she didn't want Marik knowing where she had went, he would be furious with her.  
  
A small green book caught her attention, so she picked it up slowly, wiping the dust off it. She opened it up to the first page where it said: The journal of Marik Ishtar. She gasped. Slowly she opened the page to see what he had written.  
  
" My plans can not fail, I know where the girl know resides, somewhere in Domino Japan. I will get the bracelet from her and soon have the power of the pharaoh, for when I have the bracelet not even the pharaoh can stand in my way. Although I have seen the girl, and she had captured my attention, maybe she shall have more uses then the bracelet on her wrist. Little Jessica Walker, you better watch out,"  
  
That was her moms name she thought. She took a seat on the bed to think this through. He had the same last name as her, so he had to be an uncle or something, but then again why wouldn't she be able to see her uncle? He ha to be something more important. She gasped.  
  
He couldn't be she thought. Although it would make some sense. Why her aunt had went insane when she had heard that name. Also they did look alike, she bit her lip, she had found him, she had found her father, but she didn't feel the sudden joy she thought she would.  
  
What had he done to my mother to make her hate him so much? Was the question the kept returning to her mind. Maybe I'll find out she thought turning the next page.  
  
" She is her, and I am sure her pathetic friends will be on their way to help her out, but there is no escape, I'll use my rod to control her mind, I will win, and when I do I'll make sure the pharaoh and all his friends rot in the shadow realm for all I care. I have the girl in my room now, and she looks pretty bad, but her beauty still stands out, I think I'll go have some fun with her..."  
  
She gasped, what the hell? She put the book back; scared to read something she didn't want to know, tears threaten to fall from her eyes. She walked towards the door when she gasped at who stood there.  
  
" M-Marik" she said in a low whisper. He looked at her, though without anger, but with a little fear, not knowing how much she read. " What were you doing in here?" he asked stepping inside, his eyes looking at her. " I j-just wanted t-to explore I-is all" she said. " So you read my journal?" he asked.  
  
Hailie stopped, why should she be answering him? He was the one with some explaining to do. " And you? You are just like my mother, can't even tell me anything" she spat at him, wiping her tears away from her cheek. " You don't understand, your mother should tell you, not me," he said.  
  
" Not you? Oh I'm sorry, I thought both parents should tell me," she said. " How much did you read?" he asked. " Enough" she said. " Enough? You read two pages, you know nothing," he said. " Then why did you ask?" she asked him. " I have no idea," he said looking away.  
  
" Well guess what? I don't care! I'm tired of begging and asking, so you know what? Fuck it! I don't want to know" she said pushing past him and walking down the stairs. " Hailie stay where you are" Marik yelled at her before she walked out the door.  
  
" You have no right to tell me what to do! You may be my father, but you weren't there all those years, so why don't you just stay out of my life again? Because I think I liked it better without you in it" she said walking out the door.  
  
Marik stood there shocked. She didn't mean it right? His eyes darkened, he refused for her to hate him, she was the only little good and happiness in his life, he had to do something.  
  
~*~  
  
Marik stood there, in front of the Kaiba mansion, he knew what he had to do, and if Kaiba tried anything, he had his rod in hand. He rang the doorbell, and a few seconds later, a maid answered the door.  
  
" How may I help you?" she asked politely. " I need to speak to Jessica" he said, the woman smiled. " This way" she said. Marik followed the woman down the halls, the walls filled with paintings. He then soon entered a room. " Sit here, I shall get her," she said.  
  
Marik sat on the white couch waiting, and waiting, and waiting. The she came in, freezing in place. " M-Marik...what are you doing here?" she asked nervously. " Is Hailie here?' he asked getting up. " No... How did you know she was missing?" she asked. " Because she was at my house," he stated.  
  
" What? What was she doing there?" she asked. " Listen, she found out okay? And she left, look Jessica we have to tell her" he said, " she knows you're her father but..." " She read it okay?" he cut her off.  
  
Suddenly, Kaiba entered the room, his anger building quick when he saw who was there; he had thought it was Tea or something. " What the hell are you doing in my house? You truly are an idiot," Kaiba hissed.  
  
" Kaiba, Hailie was at Mariks, so she knows who he is, we have to find her" Jessica said. " With him? Jessica have you already forgotten what he's done? We can't trust him," Kaiba said. " Come off it! I'm not after the same things like I once was, and all I want is my daughter to understand" Marik said.  
  
" When she finds out, she won't love you at all" Kaiba smirked at him. " Look, can we settle this later? I just want to find my child" Jessica hissed angrily at them. " Whatever, we find her, then I'll get rid of you Marik, this time you won't get away" Kaiba said in a promising voice. ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Sorry if this chapter is confusing, I wrote it in a bit of a rush! Well anyways I hope you liked it, and please review and tell me what you think, ideas are welcomed! ~*Mariks-girl1*~  
  
P.S- I might be changing my pen name. . . I don't know to what, but just to let you guys know! 


	7. Chapter Seven: To Trust

Disclaimer: I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh!!! ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hey peeps! Thank you so much to all who reviewed, and sorry if my last chapter was confusing, like I said I was kind of in a rush and all. . .Oh and if you guys want, could you please check out my new story and review? Please? For me? Lol! I'm so happy! Six more days left of school before Christmas vacation! Omg! I can't wait lol! Anyways I'm going to start now. . . ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Hailie sat on the side walk, the rain pouring down on her, her head hidden in her lap. She truly didn't care anymore, she was tired of fighting and asking, she would just stop, and maybe one day they'll tell her, but till then, it would be the last thing on her mind.  
  
Now what was she supposed to do? She didn't want to go home and she didn't want to be with her dad, so where was she to go? She shrugged, she didn't care anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
Dark lavender eyes watched the crying teen, her face buried in her lap, obviously sad. I guess she found out he thought. He didn't care though; she was a weak little thing. Malik (Yami) smirked. He could take advantage of this all, she did have something he wanted.  
  
His light may have forgotten about it, but he hadn't, and he knew he wanted it. He knew it would be easy to gain her trust, she was so sad and fragile right now, he would listen to her and he knew that's all she wanted, but he knew it wouldn't take long, not long at all.  
  
~*~  
  
Hailie sniffed a bit, her body-soaking wet, her clothes clinging to her body when she felt someone beside her. Who the hell is the rain she thought looking up. She glared at the blond. " What the hell do you want?" she asked harshly.  
  
Malik smirked. " You look like you could use someone to talk too, so I came," he said as innocently as he could. She rolled her eyes and got up. " If you see my parents, tell them you haven't seen me," she said walking away. Malik followed, this was going to be a little ore difficult then he thought.  
  
" Well aren't they going to find it odd if I see them and say I haven't see your daughter?" he asked. " I meant only if they talk to you, god you are stupid," she stated. " So why are you so angry with daddy?" he asked, ignoring her statement. She stopped and turned to him.  
  
" Did you know?" she asked him. " Know what?" he asked acting stupid. " Forget it, if you're going to be stupid then-" " Yes I did know he was your father" Malik said interrupting her. " You did?" she said moving a little closer. " What else do you know?" she asked him, her eyes watching to see if he was lying.  
  
" I know lots of things," he said, a small smirk playing on his lips, she was playing right into his trap. " Well obviously fuck! Why are my mom and dad separated?" she asked. " They were never together" Malik said, he could see the confusion in her eyes, god he was good.  
  
" My mom was a whore?" she asked, her mouth dropping slightly in shock. Malik rolled his eyes. " No" he said. " Can you stop making me guess and just tell me?" she asked annoyed, if he didn't say anything she would leave.  
  
" Well he raped her," Malik said. He knew it was blunt, and maybe a little wrong for just saying it out like that, like it didn't matter, but how else was he supposed to tell her. " R-rape? Your such a liar" she accused him, she couldn't believe that. " I don't lie girl," he said harshly, he was telling the truth wasn't he?  
  
" But. . .why. . .I mean how. . .or. . .I. . ." she didn't know what to say, she hadn't expected an answer like that. Malik just stood there, as she went through confusion to anger to sadness, yes that's what he was waiting for: Sadness.  
  
It didn't show because it was raining, but she was crying, crying hard. She didn't understand why her mom hadn't told her; didn't she have a right to know? She thought. But most of all she was sickened, how could someone, her father, someone related to her do that, when she had met him, he was nothing like that.  
  
Well she hates her father Malik thought, his eyes never leaving her. He still didn't know how to turn her against her mother, but he would soon, he needed what she or her mother possessed, something his light was not strong enough to get.  
  
" So now what are you going to do?" Malik asked her, he knew she didn't want to go home. " I have no idea," she said, continuing to cry silently. " Well, come with me" he said. " You live with my father, no thanks" she said. " No, I have another apartment" he said.  
  
Okay he was lying, but with his rod, he could drive some people out of their homes and they would stay there.  
  
" Why are you helping me? You hate me," she said. " Yes but I don't want to deal with your father if something happens to you" he said. She sighed, what else could she do? She was tired and hungry; maybe it would be good to go. " Fine" she said.  
  
Malik smirked, and they both walked to where Malik decided to live, which he decided wouldn't be far from where they were, it was still raining and all.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba said nothing as they looked, what could he say? All he wanted was for his daughter to be home and safe. He couldn't understand why Marik was with them, but she was his father, but still! After everything he's done, Kaiba was sure he was still evil.  
  
Someone like Marik only cared for themselves, so why care for Hailie? Marik would never love her as much as he did; only Jessica could. But what he thought was weird was these problems only started when Marik was around! They hadn't heard or seen the bastard for seventeen years, and he shows up, turning his only daughter against him, god he loathed Marik.  
  
He wasn't her real father, but he loved her so. She was like his daughter, and many times he wanted to give her his name, but she had refused it, saying it was all she had that her father had given her, and even so it had hurt, he understood her reasons.  
  
He sighed, where is she? He thought. All he knew he would find her, I it was the last thing he did. . . ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
I'm so sorry this is short; Please don't be angry I know! Well now you know how Kaiba feels and thinks!!! Well anyways hope you liked it and please, please review, I promise the next chapter will be longer! So review! Thanks! ~*Mariks-Girl1*~ 


	8. Chapter Eight: Getting Closer Always Hel...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh; I only own the two characters and the ideas for this story!  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hey peeps! Welcome to chapter eight! I can't believe I'm almost at 100 reviews already! This is so cool! Anyways, I'm so happy! No more school let Christmas vacation start and never end! LOL! Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter like you did for the others! Enjoy!  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Eight: Getting Closer Always Helps  
  
Hailie sat at the kitchen table of a very beautiful home. She still couldn't believe this was Maliks other home, it was too nice, hell it was better then the one in the forest. She watched Malik give her a cup of hot coffee and take a seat in front of her.  
  
" Thanks" she said picking up the cup and starting to take little sips from the small blue cup she held by the handle. " Welcome" was all he said, his dark lavender eyes watching her as she sat and took sips. " So why didn't you guys just live here instead of the small cabin in the forest?" she asked putting the nearly emptied cup down on the wooden table.  
  
" I really have no idea," he stated. He couldn't tell her the truth, then he would lose her trust, and that's the last thing he wanted to do, he needed to be as nice to her as he could to get what he wanted, and when he was done with that he would have her killed or something, he wasn't sure yet.  
  
" Oh okay then" she said. She had nothing to say really, all she wanted to o was think. Think about what Malik had said earlier, an also what she should do. After finding that out, she didn't know how she felt towards her mother, and even though her father had doe that, she didn't know what to feel for him either.  
  
She ha known her mother her whole life, and never had she expected that at all, and her father, she's known him for such a short while, and before she had figured this all out, he was the only one who treated her normally, and spoke his mind. He had told her the truth all the time, for whatever she asked, and her mother had told her lies.  
  
She didn't know if she should hate or love them, she just wanted to figure out which before she saw them. Her lavender eyes looked at Malik. She didn't know what to think of him. At first he was just some evil jerk, but he had taken her in now when she needed somewhere to go, so he couldn't be all that bad.  
  
She would trust him that was her final decision. " What are you thinking about?" Malik asked breaking her thoughts. " Nothing really, just my parents" she said sadly. Malik took a deep breath, in truth he didn't care, but someone she could trust would, so he had to do it.  
  
" What about them?" he asked her. She looked at him, she didn't think he would care about what she thought, but she would tell him, she needed someone to talk to anyways. " What I should feel for them," she said. Malik nodded. " Well your mother is a liar and your father a rapist," he said crossing his arms over his chest. Yes he was being blunt, but it was the only way to tell her.  
  
" I guess," she said. " You guess? How can you guess? Are you calling me a liar?" he asked her. " No it's just I don't know anymore" she said looking down. He looked at the girl that sat across from him, he knew she was deep in thought, but he needed to get close to her if he wanted to get what he wanted, and he wasn't patient so he didn't feel like waiting long to do this.  
  
" Well I told you all you needed to know, is there anything else you want me to clear up for you?" he asked her, never taking his lavender eyes off her. Hailie looked up from her feet and to him, smiling sweetly. He's so caring that idiot she thought. I would have never guessed she added.  
  
" So how was it like living with Kaiba?" he asked her, making some sort of conversation with her. " I love living there, just there kind of over protective around me you know?" she asked him, maybe he felt the same. " No I don't, I don't have parents or brothers or sisters," he stated.  
  
" Neither do I!" she said. " Do you want any?" he asked her. " Maybe, I guess it would be cool" she said, thinking about it a little. She watched as Malik rose from his seat. " Well anyways, it getting late, I'm sure your tired and all" he said. " Well yeah, but where do I sleep? I hope this place has a bed" she said.  
  
" Just a second girl" he said walking out of her site. He hadn't even seen the whole place, so he had to check it out. He wondered upstairs and looked into the rooms. Seeing more then one bedroom, he returned to the kid in the kitchen.  
  
" Take which ever room you want" Malik said to her. She got up and hugged him. " Thanks for everything" she said walking away.  
  
Hailie walked upstairs, and took the largest room. Ha, this is probably Maliks room, oh well, he said I could have which ever room I wanted she thought. She walked into the room, and lay down on the bed. Covering herself up, she slowly began to fall asleep, that is until she found something under the pillow. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Malik soon followed after, he was tired also. He cursed lightly when he had found out Hailie had occupied the room he wanted. " Brat, that's my room" he yelled through the door. " You said which ever room I wanted remember" she called out. Malik sighed, she was right.  
  
So Malik took the room to the side, happy to finally get some rest. I hope this goes quicker he thought entering his room. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Marik got out of the limo with Kaiba and Jessica in front of the Kaiba mansion. Jessica, to Kaiba's dislike, let him spend the night in the mansion, saying it would be easier and faster when they continued the search for his daughter. Of course, Marik had done this partly to annoy Kaiba, and it had worked out perfectly.  
  
He had no clue as to where Hailie was, but he wanted to find her, and explain everything, even if she did hate him after, he would of told her everything. Marik was soon given a room and left alone. So laying on the bed he closed his eyes.  
  
I know he loves her like his own child Marik thought, thinking about how determined Kaiba was to find his daughter, but couldn't he get his own? He asked himself. He got to spend seventeen years with her, wasn't it his own turn to be with her Marik asked again. Hadn't he had her for enough time?  
  
Marik sighed. He knew when he found her it would be awkward for all three of them, well maybe not for Jessica, she doesn't have some other woman trying to be Hailie's mother. But he also wondered how Hailie would take this all? And anyways he thought, what the hell does she call Kaiba?  
  
~*~  
  
Jessica lay in bed, Kaiba beside her. " Say something please?" she said sadly. Kaiba hadn't said anything yet. " Well what do you want me to say? Why is he here Jessica?" he asked her. " Because he is, like it or not Seto, he is her father" she said. " I know, but I was there for everything, so whether he likes it or not, she's my daughter too" Kaiba said.  
  
" Okay, I never said she wasn't" Jessica smiled. " You know, how come you never wanted a child with me?" he asked her. " I never said I didn't, so don't make up some lie" she stated. " I'm not, and if we did, what would you want it to be?" he asked, a little curious. " A boy" she said.  
  
" God I love you" he smirked. " You better" she said. " So where do you think she is? We tried her friends. . .Maybe she's staying at a guy's house" Kaiba said. " She better not be!" Jessica growled. " Yeah, for her sake. " Well, I'm a little tired, so let's get some sleep okay?" she asked him.  
  
Kaiba nodded and turned off the lights. In the dark, he pulled her to him so she laid her head on his chest. " Night Jess" he said. " Night Seto, I love you," she said drifting off to sleep.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
So how was it? Everyone played a part in this chapter isn't this exciting? Well tell me what you think, and please leave a nice review for me! Hey! Guess what? Marik's birthday is soon! Ha, the only reason I know that is because he's my favorite character! So I'll probably update on December 23rd k?  
  
Anyways, got to go! Pleaese review, it only takes a few seconds right? ~*Mariks-girk1*~ 


	9. Chapter Nine: A Kiss To Prove A Point

Disclaimer: I don not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But it doesn't matter because in my mind, I own them. . .yes I do. . .lol. . .  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hey peeps! Well here is chapter nine, I hope you guys will like it as much as the others, anyways, have fun reading it and all! So yeah, I'm going to start now. . .  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Nine: A Kiss To Prove A Point  
  
Hailie was almost a sleep, when she slipped her hand under the pillow do get more comfortable. Her eyes opened as she lifted her head from the pillow and took out what she had found. It was just a normal magazine she thought, but wanting to know what kind it was, she reached over and turned the lamp light on.  
  
Her eyes widened first. She was surprised, well not to find a magazine like this, but for a man, and especially Malik, it surprised her a little. Then she giggled silently, which soon turned to a fit of laughter she could no longer contain.  
  
Ew, this is so gross she thought looking at the cover of the book. It was woman's porn, well in this case, men's also. So Malik likes men she thought still laughing. Well I guess I should have seen that one coming she soon added.  
  
~*~  
  
Malik had been asleep, but was awoken by the sounds of laughter in the next room. What the hell is she doing that's so funny he thought angrily getting up from his warm bed and to her bedroom door. As he got there, her laughter got louder, pissing him off.  
  
" Girl what the hell are you doing?" he hissed, banging on the door. Hailie looked at the door, trying to stop, but she barely succeeded. " Well. . .I. . .thought of something- Hahahaha-funny" she said, barely. Malik growled, she was laughing behind his back!  
  
" Open this door now!" Malik ordered. Hailie calmed down a little before answering. " That's okay, I'm fine" she said. Malik clenched his teeth and walked to the bathroom grabbing something to unlock the door with. After finding it, he returned, opening the door.  
  
As soon as she heard the lock click open, she hid the magazine behind her back. Her light lavender eyes met with his dark ones. " Now tell me what's so funny?" he said. " No-nothing" she said, she was such a bad liar.  
  
Malik lifted an eyebrow. " What's behind your back then?" he asked taking a few steps closer. " Nothing, I just like having my hands back there" she stated. " Woman, I'm not a fool!" he hissed walking up to the girl and grabbing what she had.  
  
He gasped. After seeing the cover of the book, he looked to her, smirking. " So, you read dirty magazines?" he asked. " Me? It's you," she said. " Sorry, I prefer my women" he stated, throwing the book across the room. " Well I found it under your pillow" she sated pointing to his bed.  
  
Malik was about to say something, when he closed his mouth. He had said she was in his room, and if he told her other wise, she would know this was not his home, meaning he had lied, and she would no longer trust him, so he had to think of something a quick.  
  
" I guess it was my girlfriends," he said, cursing himself in his head angrily. " Your girlfriends? What's wrong, you couldn't please her properly?" she asked in a mischief tone. Malik glared at her. " I can please any woman, and I don't even know where that came from, I still think you brought it," he said. This is not going well at all he though angrily.  
  
" You know, it's okay to be gay and all, I mean, I have nothing wrong with them" Hailie said nicely, she was having fun, but she also wanted to get some sleep. " I'm not gay" he insisted. Hailie rolled her eyes. " Fine, whatever your not gay" she said getting annoyed with this.  
  
" That's right," he said. " I mean, your going to have to come out, why not now?" she asked. " You little idiot, I'm not gay, I prefer the company of women, and I'll prove it" he said walking up to her. Hailie's eyes widened as she backed away from him. " Really, that's okay, I believe you" she said nervously. " No you don't," he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him.  
  
" Can you please let go of me?" she asked. Malik ignored her and quickly he kissed her on her soft pink lips. When he was done proving his point, he pulled away, smirking at her surprised look. " So am I gay?" he asked. " No" she said quickly. " That's' what I thought" he said walking out the door.  
Hailie watched him close the door, and when he did she jumped back in bed, trying to get what just happened out of her mind. I can't believe he did that! She thought furiously, he is such a jerk. Even though with everything that happened, Hailie was able to fall fast asleep, tired from all the surprises and running around.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hey, well I hoped you guys liked it, sorry it's short, but I promise you it will get better! You know, already this story is not turning the way I had planned, not at all! It's a completely different story; I guess that's a good thing in a way! Anyways thanks to all who reviewed, I finally made it to 100 reviews! I feel so special lol! Anyways, other then that, Christmas is in like a day eh? This is so exciting! I can't wait! Anyways, do you guys know what today is? It's Mariks birthday! *Sighs* they grow up so quick!  
  
Marik: Please stop before I vomit  
  
Jessica: Well, like you once did, I'm going to sing happy birthday because 1) I love you and 2) I have nothing better to do!  
  
Marik: Well number to is no surprise  
  
Jessica: Okay ready?  
  
Marik: No!  
  
Jessica: To bad! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Marik, happy birthday to you!  
  
Marik: *Rolls eyes, yet still thankful it's over with*  
  
Jessica: Anyways, hope you guys liked it! And could you please leave a nice little review for me? Thanks! Bye! Oh and, could ya check out my other fics? Thanks, and ta! 


	10. Chapter Ten: Taking A Liking

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I am just writting a fanfiction on it, which I don't think is that bad at all.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hey peeps! First off, i'd like to say is: Sorry! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I have been so busy, at first, enjoying christmas vacation, and now, I have a 4-5 minute speech I have to work on, and public speaking is one of my stupid fears lol. Pathetic? Perhaps. But speaking in front of others isn't for me. Also, my brother Matthew, accidently deleted microsoft word. So now I have to use wordpad, which doesn't help when I make mistakes or grammar ones, so if my spelling is bad, I truly am sorry. I'll have it back on my computer as soon as possible.  
  
Another reason is the fact that my internet window doesn't work! I can get onto msn and yahoo perfectly, but not internet. Plus, I have many more reasons, which I don't have the time to explain and tell because if I did that, then you would be here for a very, very, very long time. Anyways, as always, thanks to all who reviewed my chapter. I can honestly say, that getting reviews made me happy for a few minutes and made me feel good. So thank you, you guys don't, or can't even begin to comprehend how thankful and happy I am to get reviews.  
  
Also, I'm suprised I was able to make some laugh. Perhaps, a little of it was humor, but that chapter, I don't know will make the next few chapters between Hailie and Malik...um quite interesting nes't pas? Also, yes, I know I haven't much action as my last story, but I'm building it up, so don't run away. Besides, this story is completly different from what I had in mind at the begining.  
  
One more thing before I end this *very* long authors note is I have to say thanks to Emily10 (Sorry, I haven't memorized your new name yet) Adelianna, and crazy Rikku. I love you guys reviews! But of course, I love all the other reviewers, I'll just name you at the end of this whole story because It's too long. I mean, I already have 119 reviews! I feel so special.  
  
Anyways, I guess I'll start the new chapter, and again, I'm so sorry for the delay. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Ten: Taking A liking  
  
Hailie woke up that morning, different then how she usually did. She wasn't at home waking up in her big bed, she wasn't at her father's old couch, but waking up on Maliks bed. She blinked a few times, her eyes ajusting to the bright sunlight that shown through her bedroom window. The sky was clear, a few clouds drifting around, the perfect day for summer.  
  
She slowly sat up, pulling the covers from off her small body. She got up from the bed, and walked over to the window. She smiled at the few kids that jumped and played outside, their small tanned skins already starting to get dirty from running around in the sand.  
  
Slowly, her mind drifted off to last night. It was so stupid how a stupid porno magazine for women, turned to laughter, and then, in came a pissed off Malik, and in the end of the whole thing, she was kissed by him, and left to ponder about it. Surely, it idn't mean much she thought. Why would it? Besides, hes my dad's friend, so. . .yuck! she thought.  
  
She walked out of her bedroom, and to her relief, not a sound. She crept over to where Malik was sleeping, and leaned her ear on the door. She smiled when she heard his soft snores. She shoke her head and slowly walked down the stairs into the kitchen.  
  
Not to hungry, she just grabbed two slices of bread and put them in the toatster. She then looked into the kitchen cupboards in hopes of finding some peanut butter, which she hadn't. So instead, she went into the fridge and took out the butter.  
  
When the toast poped up, she buttered them and sat at the table with a glass of apple juice and began to eat quietly so she wouldn't wake Malik up and so she would eat in peace. She was almost done her second toast, when she heard Malik's door open. She held her breath as she watched him walk down the stairs then into the kitchen and as he started to make coffee.  
  
When he had been done pouring himself a cup, he sat down, his tired lavender eyes looked up to her. " How long have you been up?" he asked her slowly. " Um. . .just like ten minutes" she said nervously, but kept it well hidden, or so she thought.  
  
Malik simply took a sip of the steaming hot coffee. She is a nervous reck he thought. She must be thinking about it, well good for her! Next time, the stupid girl will believe me when I say I'm not gay. I mean me? Malik, gay? I don't think so! I prefer the company of a woman thank you he thought while he took another sip.  
  
" So. . .what have you decided? Are you going home? Or do you have a friends you can stay at. . .or something?" Malik asked casually. Hailie looked down. " I really don't want to go home, and I'd soon live on the streets then with one of my snobby friends" she said. " Ah, so you will be staying here then?" he asked her. " I guess so, I mean if its alright with you" she said, looking up, her lavender eyes once again filled with hope. It was either him or home.  
  
" I suppose it wouldn't be so bad" he stated. He knew she trusted him, and it was a matter of time before he used her to get what he wanted, which he hoped it wouldn't take too long. " Thanks" she said simply. She was thankful, but she wasn't going to cry over it.  
  
" Anyways, I have to go out, and so, you can stay here, watch t.v, just don't answer the phone or door and you shall be fine" he said. " Okay then. . .bye" she said. She watched him go. When she knew he was gone, she got up and walked to the bathroom, ready to take a nice bath.  
  
~*~  
  
Jessica sat at the couch. Her husband sitting on the chair to her right, and Marik sitting on one to her left. She sighed as she sat there unconfortable. She had been looking back between the two for the past half hour and neither had said a word, just glaring at each other.  
  
Jessica understood how Kaiba felt. He was angry. Angry that Marik had stayed at their home, angry that his daughter was somewhere, out there, angry at all three of them, and still after a day or two, wouldn't return, for her anger must of been too great.  
  
Of course, Jessica couldn't blaime Hailie, who could? But the fact that she had run off and didn't say anything is what bothered her most. All she wanted to know was that Hailie was safe, and she wouldn't rest till she was back home. And when Hailie was home, she would be yelled at and grounded.  
  
" So. . ." Jessica trailed off, hoping to get the attention of one of them. And she did. Kaiba blinked and then turned to his wife. Here I am, glaring at Marik when she is probably scared for her own daughter he thought. "Jessica" he started, wanting to get her attention first. Jessica immediatly turned to him, her brown eyes watching him. " We have to wait. . .she's just angry, she'll get over it, and when she does she will return home. I think if we go out to look for her, it will just piss her off more, so lets just give her space" Kaiba said, happy when Jessica smiled.  
  
" Excuse me! This is my daughter, an I want her found now" Marik hissed. Kaiba narrowed his eyes. " Then go, you'll see, she'll be pissed, I know how teenagers, normal ones act" Kaiba said with a smirk. Marik said nothing but sat back in his chair and sighed deeply. " Look guys, it wil be okay! She will be home and safe and we can. . .go back to being normal" she said, happy with the way it had come out.  
  
" Right" Kaiba and Marik said at the same time, both speaking in a bored voice.  
  
~*~  
  
Hailie walked out of the shower, a white towel wrapped around her body. Slowly walking out of the bathroom, she walked into the room she had spent the night in and went for the drawers. She took out a simple pair of baggy pants and top and then put her blond hair in a messy bun.  
  
She sighed laying on her bed. All threw the shower. . .her mind was on that stupid blonde she was now sharing a home with for now. Okay she thought. He hates me, that I know for sure. But. . .I can't like him because. . . because. . . because he is blonde also she thought. What? What the hell is that? she thought furiously. Look Hailie, the only reason your even thinking of him is because of that kiss. Well it was a good kiss she thought dreamily.  
  
She sighed. She knew it now. But why? she asked herself. It was a simple kiss, how could that turn into a crush? she asked herself. I'm so stupid! Why did I have to laugh? Why couldn't I keep my big fat mouth shut, then I wouldn't have to deal with liking Marik! she thought.  
  
Hailie continued to think. This is what I'll do. I'll tell him straight off. Its always best right? And then, if he likes me. . .then. . . we can do what people that like each other do she thought. She had never had a boyfriend. All the guys wanted her for her money, so she had rejected most.  
  
Deep in thought, she hadn't realized the time fly by. But she had when she heard a knock at the door. " Hailie, are you in there?" she heard Maliks voice say. She, despite it, smiled. " Uh yeah. What are you doing back so fast?" she asked nervously. " What the hell are you talking about? It's like 3:30pm, I left around eleven" Malik said. She gasped as she looked at the clock and realized he was indeed right.  
  
" Oh right" she said, laughing nervously. " Are you okay girl? Is something wrong?" Malik asked her from outside her door. Hailie swallowed hard. She would do it now, she would tell him because she was Hailie Ishtar. . .or Kaiba, and she didn't back down from anything.  
  
" Actually, I have to talk to you" she said, suddenly finding it hard to breath. How can men do this she asked herself. " Really? And what is that?" he asked. Hailie got up and ran to the door. Taking one deep breath, she opened the door to face her crush.  
  
" Well? What is it?" Malik asked her when she just stood there looking at him. " Well you see. . .I, well I-" " Come on girl! Speed it the hell up!" Malik said. " Fine fuck! I like you. . .a lot" she said, her laveder eyes turning away from him.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
So. . . do you guys still love me after that cliffy? Lol. Sorry, but I am so tired, and I no longer feel like typing! But have no fears! I shall. . .I hope. . .to update real quick okay? And sorry again for the long wait, please don't make me go over this again. Anyways, please leave me a nice review, I deserve it lol. It only takes a second, think of it from your point of view, wouldn't you want someone to review your story? Anyways, I have to go, hope you guys liked it much, and if ya want, leave me a review.  
  
The one and only,  
  
~*Mariks-girl1*~ 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Best Time For Opportunit...

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I know, it's a shocker, but we must learn to cope with it all. Lol, yeah right, you all know I don't own it, damn though.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Well, welcome back to another one of my chapters. I seriously had to update, that was quite the cliffy I guess. So I'll start this, but with saying one thing. Sorry if there are mistakes, my reason is in chapter ten. So please don't flame, thanks and love ya.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Eleven: Best Time For Opportunities  
  
" Fine fuck! I like you. . .a lot" she blurted out suddenly. Mostly out of anger towards him. Why did he have to tell her to hurry up? Why couldn't he wait? Well she had said it, and she was now looking down, her cheeks red. She sighed after a moment. Malik has still said nothing.  
  
He probably is laughing or something, I would. I'm so pathetic! Why did I have to get so angry and tell him, this is so embarasing, if he says no or laughs, I'll never be able to look at him again. . .damn me and my mouth! Where the hell did I get this mouth from anyways? Mom. . .dad? Damn them she thought, her eyes never leaving her feet.  
  
Malik smirked. This was perfect in more ways then one. So she liked him? Well isn't that something he thought evilly. Sick child, good for nothing. . .well. . .except. . .oh this is too good he thought. If she liked him, then he would pretend to like her back, and when he knew she loved him or whatever, he would finally get what his pathetic light couldn't do, and when that was done, he would no longer need her. I don't need anyone he thought.  
  
Malik smirked, then, with two fingers he made it to her chin so he could lift her face so he could look at her. Well, at least she isn't completly ugly he thought. " So you like me?" he asked her, a smirk still on his lips. Hailie glared at him. She knew he was some how enjoying this, and she hated it.  
  
" Well isn't that what I said?" she said. Sure, she liked him, but she wasn't going to be all lovey dovey now, besides, she had attitude, he would have to deal with it, just like she had to deal with his. . .one thing though, she liked his attitude. . .it was different from others she had met in her life.  
  
" Bitchy" he said, his two fingers moving away from her chin. " Yes well you would be too. . .if you said something that was like. . .what I said" she said stupidly, the words not really coming to her. What the hell is wrong with me she asked herself. " Yes, well, I don't think I ever would say that" he stated. Hailie's eyes, slghtly sadded. So did this mean. . .he doesn't like me? she asked herself. I did this all for nothing then? she thought again, this time furiously.  
  
" Well whatever, can you go now? I have things to do" she said turning around to walk back into her room. Malik rolled his eyes. Sure, all he had to say was he liked her, but her didn't and he never said those words before, so how could he? This was so stupid he thought, going over in his mind if it was really worth the trouble.  
  
It was.  
  
" Wait. . .Hailie" he trailed off before he said her name. Perhaps saying her name would make it more believable then he thought. Hailie turned to face him with a raised eyebrow. Who the hell is he kidding she thought, waiting for him to say something.  
  
" I. . .like you too" he stated soon enough. Hailie laughed. " Bull shit, your just playing with me" she said, laughing as she spoke each word. Malik sighed. Why didn't she believe him? he thought, he'd have to do something to make her think he. . .liked her.  
  
" But I do" he insisted, his voice more reassuring. Hailie, inside, was jumping up and down. Was he telling the truth? This is so cool she thought in her mind. On the outside, she looked at him, unsure of what to do. She watched as he took a few steps closer. " I like you. . .for a while now. . .and you know I can't say anything. . .I'm rather. . .I'm not that kind of guy, to tell people and all" he said, trailling off once or twice so it would look like it was more believable.  
  
It was.  
  
" Your not just playing are you? Because if you are. . .that's really mean, if you don't like me, just tell me, don't fuck around" she said, meaniong every word. If he didn't like her, then she would move on, no big deal she thought.  
  
" But I'm not, look at me, and the type of person that I am, I wouldn't just say this" he said, taking another step towards her. She sighed. So he does like me she thought, smilling happily. When Marik saw that smile, he knew she believed him. God, this is easier then I thought Malik laughed in his mind.  
  
" Now do you believe me?" he asked her, now in front of her. " I guess, but If I ever find out that you joked or anything. . ." she trailed off leaving the threat in thin air. " Yes, because I'm sure you could do so much" he said sarcasticly. " Whatever" she said. Now this is awkward she thought. She had never been in such a situation before.  
  
" Yes, yes my sweet, I have to go out once again. . .be back later perhaps" he stated. He bent down, kissed her cheek, and dissapeared before she had the chance to say bye. She smiled. So. . .he likes me she thought happily.  
  
~*~  
  
Jessica sighed. This was probably the worst few days ever. That's all she had been doing, other then waiting for Hailie or looking for her, she was always sitting between the two, an awkward silence, each man glaring at the other. It was stupid and annoying and all she wanted was for them to not do that.  
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes, sighing, and then lying back on the couch. She then looked at the ceiling. " This is so fucking gay" she said. The words had just flown out of her mouth. Perhaps she needed to say it, wasn't this the way she talked when she was younger? And they seemed to pay attention more then now.  
  
  
  
" Are you okay?" Kaiba asked her. She smilled. " FIne" she simply said. She finally realized, she didn't care, if they wanted to be like this, they could, but she wasn't going to sit here and be in the middle. She got up and walked away. " Where are you going?" Kaiba asked her. " Christ Kaiba! I'm not staying for this! This is stupid as hell, so when you feel like acting your age, come and see me perhaps" she said vanashing.  
  
Kaiba watched her go, then turned his cold blue eyes on Marik. " This is all your fault!" Kaiba glared. " My fault? Whatever" Marik said. " You know what? I'm ending this, because I don't want her upset any more" Kaiba said getting up.  
  
He was almost gone, when he heard Marik speak. " It kills you doesn't it?" Marik asked. Kaiba stopped and turned to Marik. " What the hell are you talking about?" Kaiba asked. " It kills you that. . ." he trailed off, hoping this would get him angry. ". . .that I got her first? That you never got to have a child with her, you had to watch a child grow, pretending to be her father and all" Marik said evilly.  
  
Kaiba said nothing. " Even so, I got to watch her grow. I was the one that hepled her when she needed it, I was there when she won awards from school, and I was the one that kissed her goodbye on her first day of school. . .you know what she said before she got on that bus? I love you daddy. So you may be her real father, but as am I in a sense, I've been there for her always, and that wont ever change" Kaiba said.  
  
Marik said nothing. " And" Kaiba continued. " I also got married to Jessica" he said, smirking. " Eat on that" Kaiba said walking away, pleased with himself. " Damn him" Marik quietly mutured to himself, as he sat alone in the large living room.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Wow. . .jealousy lol. Anyways, sorry if it's short, at least I updated no? Anyways, I hoped you like it, and so before I leave, I write something to a reviewer. . .  
  
FuZZleZ, or whatever you changed your name to lol, I tried to read some of your stories, but when I went to find you on search, it said you didn't exist. So could you leave a sighned review or something, cuz I would like to check out ur fics also. . .  
  
Anyways, lol, I've been trying to write to her for a long time, but I always forgot lol. Anyways, hope you guys liked it, and please leave me a nice review! Thanks!  
  
The one and only,  
  
Mariks-Girl1 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all! So leave me alone!  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hey peeps! Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. I hope you like it and thanks again to all who reviewed my last chapter, and all the others as well! You guys rule, and its you guys that keep this story going! Thankies, and enjoy as always!  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Twelve: Returning Back Home  
  
Hailie sighed as she flipped through another page of her boring book she was reading. There was nothing else to do. . .and this was all she could do. Giving up, she threw the book on the floor, stood up and yawned. She then walked out of her bedroom, and down the stairs hoping to find some food to make, and maybe to see a glimps of the guy that "Felt" the same.  
  
  
  
She reached the kitchen and went right for the fridge, taking out the orange juice she then brought it over to the counter and after taking a glass, poured some in and drank. Where the hell is he? She thought as she sipped her drink, he should be back by now and-  
  
" Back" she heard his voice call to her. Speak of the devil she thought as she put her glass on the sink and turned to the door, waiting for him to appear.  
  
Malik walked in, his eyes falling upon the young female. Oh that's right. . .I have a girlfriend now. Dammit, this better be worth it he thought as he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walked towards the fridge. Soon, she'll want sex like the midless woman she is he thought bitterly, taking out the salad.  
  
" So where were you?" she asked gently. He rolled his eyes, and now she'll want to know where the hell I am on the hour he thought. " I was walking around and all" he stated sitting down and starting to eat. " Oh. . .okay then" she said. She didn't know what to say, and now it was so awkward.  
  
Okay. I have her and all. Now. . .she looks gullible. So, making her go home should be no problem. Then, I'll get her to find that damn thing and I can stop. . .kissing her he thought. " Hailie, come sit" he said after swallowing his salad. Hailie smiled slightly before walking over and taking a seat.  
  
" Look, I have bad news" he started. " My mother. . .she. . .um, she. . .her house burnt down!" he finally managed to say. " What do you mean? When did this happen?" she asked him. " What I mean is, her house burnt down! Christ, what else could it mean? And anyways, it happened before, a few hours ago" he said. Hailie sighed. " So now what?" she asked. " Now, what I'm going to do is, let her live here, so me and you, were moving out and-" " But where will we live?" she interupted him.  
  
" You Hailie, should go back and live at home" he said, his dark lavender eyes watching her. " Go back. . .home? But why?" she asked. Malik rolled his eyes. " Because! Its better to be with your family" he said. " But. . .your the one that told me to leave" she said. " No I didn't! Look Hailie. . .your mother and fathers are worried, it's best, aren't you tired of hiding?" he asked her.   
  
" I guess. . .but, how can I just show up? My mom will be happy and maybe a little angry. . .and Marik. . .well, he might just be happy I'm home, but Kaiba will be dissapointed, I hate that" she said. " Well, you have to face them one day" Malik said. " I guess your right. . .it's just a little scary you know?" she asked, looking up at him. Malik sighed. He honestly didn't know, and for the most part, didn't give a shit, but, he wouldn't say that.  
  
" Of course I know. So, will you?" he asked her as gently as he could. Hailie smiled before responding. " Only if you come with me" she said. " Hailie, I can't live there. . .it would be obvious" Malik said. " But. . .they'll have to find out one day won't they?" she asked. She didn't want to keep him a secret. " Yes, it's just I want to tell your father first. Father's. . .especially yours, is always, overprotective and all" he said. Ha! Like I would ever tell Marik, this should stall for time he thought.  
  
" Can I tell my mom?" she asked. " No" Malik said simply. Hailie nodded. " So when do we leave?" she asked. " As soon as I'm done my food" he said, taking yet another big bite.\par  
  
~*~  
  
Hailie watched as Malik locked the door and began to walk up to her. The sun was just setting, and already some stars began to shine. The city was quiet except for the few cars that would pass them by.  
  
" So, when's your mom coming?" she asked him. " Two days" he said. " I see" was all she said. He is one weird dude. I can never tell what's going to happen when I'm near him she thought.  
  
It didn't take long to get to the Kaiba mansion. And when they were, Hailie got more nervous. " Were here" Malik said, standing in front of the gate. " Yea. . .could you come with me?" she asked, her eyes pleading. " No, I told you why" he stated. " But, I'm scared" she said sadly. " You have nothing to be frightened of, just go in, I'll see you soon okay?" he said. It took a minute or so, but Hailie soon nodded.  
  
" Good, now, remember, say nothing" he said. " I won't" she said dully. Malik smiled for a second or two before returning it back to his usual smirk. " Be good I guess" he said, bending down and kissing her soft pink lips. They then pulled away and Hailie then pressed the code for the gate to open.  
  
" Bye" she said. But when she turned around to get one last look, he was gone. " Figures" she said out loud, walking towards her house. She got to the door, her hand on the handle. Soon, she took a deep breath, and opened the door. . .  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
AN: Thought I would leave you hanging did ya? Nah, I'm too sweet, there's more! Thank me with a review ^_^  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
She opened the door, her heart pounding. The halls were bare, she sighed. She closed the door behind her, and walked in. Dreading it greatly, she walked towards the living room, where she knew her mother, Marik and Kaiba would be sitting. She didn't call Marik or Kaiba father, she didn't know if she wanted to, or even if she could.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she walked into the living room, her eyes closed, afraid of what to come. Stepping into the room, her eyes still tightly she shut, she said or did nothing. Upon hearing nothing, she slowly opened her eyes. First her right, then her left. She sighed happily when she realized no one was there. " Thank God" she said outloud.  
  
" Thank God what?" she heard a familliar voice say. She turned to her left, and to her suprise, found Marik standing there. " Um. . .what are you doing here?" she asked nervously. This is Marik she thought. Doesn't dad-I mean, Kaiba, hate him or something she asked herself. " I'm here, for your mother" he stated, his lavender eyes never leaving her face. " I see, well, nice seeing you then" she said, giving a fake smile and running out the door.  
  
" Hailie, get back here" Mark ordered. Hailie froze in mid-run. Slowly, she turned around. " Yeah?" she asked. " Where have you been? And even so, you can't just walk away, your mother is worried and everything" he said. " I guess she's worried, but I'm back and all" she said. " I see that Hailie, anyways, can I trust you to stay here while I get your mother?" he asked her. Hailie nodded and took a seat on the white couch.  
  
~*~  
  
Marik walked the long halls, cursing every time he entered a room and Jessica was nowhere to be found. He was just about to give up, when he spotted a last door on the left. Slightly jogging, he made it there, opening the door to the. . .kitchen. His eyes scanned the room until they stopped at thetwo brunettes that sat at the table eating quietly, few words being said.  
  
Slowly, from the table, Jessica looked up to see Marik, slightly out of breath. " What's wrong Marik?" she asked. " H-Hailie. . .here" he said. " Stop fooling around Marik" she said, smiling once more before she went back to eating with Kaiba. " Jessica! I'm serious!" he exclaimened.  
  
Jessica soon got up and followed Marik, Kaiba not far behind her. They reached the living room in no time, and there she was, sitting on the couch, humming to a song.  
  
" Hailie!" Jessica screamed with delight. She ran across the room and hugged Hailie tightly. " I miss you so much! Don't ever run away again!" Jessica said. " I. . .won't mom. . .I can't. . .breathe" Hailie said, managing to say the last few words. Jessica soon let go. " I'm so happy your home sweetie! All in one piece!" she said delightfully. " It's good to be home, I missed it here and my room" Hailie said.  
  
" Good, cause you can spend the week being in your room, your grounded!" Jessica said. Hailie gasped. " Grounded? But mom it's so not-" " No but's, next time you'll think before running off!" Jessica said. Hailie rolled her eyes, and laid back on the couch. Yeah, good to be back she thought.  
  
" Now. . .are you hungry?" Jessica asked, a smile returning to her face. " How the hell does she do that? Go from sad and happy, to angry, to happy again?" Marik asked Kaiba. " I don't know, I'm just glad she's happy" Kaiba said.  
  
~*~  
  
After supper, Hailie went to her room, where she would spend the week doing nothing. Malik you idiot! I didn't come home to be grounded she thought angrily as she entered her room, slamming her door behind her. She sat on her bed, under the covers, thinking for a while.  
  
Stupid Malik, make me go home and for what? To be treated like a child again? Grounded! Me! After I came home! Parents are evil I tell you she thought. Suddenly, she heard a tap from her balcony door. Hailie sat up, wondering who it could be. When she heard the tapping again, she got up from her bed to investigate.  
  
~*~  
  
Jessica and Marik stood at the front door, the night stars shinning down on them. " So, where are you going now? I mean, to live and all" she asked him. " Back where I was before" he stated. " I see" she said. She honestly didn't know where he lived before, but it had to be close. " Well, despite what Seto says, come and see Hailie sometime this week, I mean, you can't just abandon her now that she knows who you are" Jessica said. " Yeah, I will. Anyways, I have to go, I'll see you aroud I guess" Marik said, walking away.  
  
" Bye Marik" she whispered soflty as she watched him walk away.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hey peeps! Now I'm really ending it. Anyways, I have to tell you people something. I will not have the internet for a month or so, so it will take longer for me to update, because, I'll have to write at school, and I'm not sure if they will update. So, hopefully, you'll be patient, but don't worry, I will never give up this story okay? Just be patient!  
  
Anyways, I hope you liked it and all, and please leave me a nice review, because that would be great. Also, if you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to e-mail me or review, either way is great!  
  
Anyways, bye bye! And if ya want, come check out some of my other fics! Thankies!  
  
The one and only,  
  
Mariks-Girl1 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: A Night Of Fun And Cha...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I really don't honest. . .and I'm not planning to take over it either. . .geez people!  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hiya folks--------- What's up with me using the word folks? Anyways, I decided to be nice, like always, and update again ^^ I feel sick right now, like I'm about to throw up X_X but. . .I will try to write this. . .I WILL write this. I'm so depressed that I'm losing the net this week, it's horrible! Anyways, enough about that, let me start this chapter, the sooner I end this, the sooner I can start my other story "Big Brother Yu-Gi-Oh Style or Heart Of Darkness" Whichever. . .or whatever I feel like writting. I know I shouldn't be updating, my uploading is what caused me to lose the net, but. . .I just don't care. So, let's start this! Also, thanks to all who reviewed my last chap, this is for you guys!  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Night For Fun And Chat  
  
Hailie had heard a slight tap from her balcony window. She didn't move for a while, and when nothing happened, she shrugged it off. But, minutes later she heard another tap, this one louder. Hailie slowly got up, and inched her way to the balcony door. Who the hell could this be? She thought fearfully as she now stood in front of the door.  
  
Another tap was heard. Slowly she put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. . .  
  
~*~  
  
"What took you so long?" Seto asked as Jessica finally reached their bedroom. Jessica smiled sheepishly. " I walked Marik to the door is all Seto" she said walking into the bathroom and changing, also gettig ready for bed. " I see" was all she heard.  
  
Jessica came out soo after, and crawled into bed and into Seto's arms. " I'm glad she's back" she said tiredly, her head on his chest. " As am I, I'm also glad he's gone" Seto said. " Oh Seto, he. . .isn't that bad. . .I mean, I think he changed, you see how he is with Hailie and all" she said. " I guess, but still" Seto said.  
  
" Don't worry Seto. . .I think I still love you more, I mean, how could I resist his beautiful platnium hair, an gorgeous lavender eyes and his sexy tanned skin and-" Jessica was cut off by a pillow hitting her face. " Funny, very funny" Kaiba said with a smirk. " I'm suprised you can resist him" she said jokingly. Kaiba glared and hit her with a pillow again.   
  
Jessica laughed. " Plus, he's so cool" she said. Kaiba said nothing. He grabbed her wrist and put her under him. " I know, Marik might have all those things, but there's one thing I do better" Kaiba smirked. " Oh really? And what might that be?" she asked him. Kaiba bent down and whispered in her ear.  
  
Jessica's eyes widened. " Oh my God Seto! Not now. . .I can't believe you" she said trying to move away. " But I can" he said kissing her gently.  
  
Jessica rolled her eyes. " Oh Seto, I love you" she said with a smile. " I love you to" Kaiba said, slowly pulling her shirt off. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Hailie sighed in relief. " Only you" she said looking at Malik who stood their impatiently. " Took you long enough" he said entering the room, his lavender eyes scanning the place. " Sorry, I wasn't sure, don't have to get so angry" she said. Malik sighed. " I'm not" he said giving her a quick kiss. " So, how was your first day back?" he asked.  
  
She glared at him. " I got grounded" she hissed. Malik looked at her with a smirk. My does the girls moods change back and forth. " So you got grounded, it won't last forever" he stated. " I don't care, I didn't want to be grounded! I knew I shouldn't of come back. . ." she trailed off, regreting her dicsion.  
  
" I'm sure it won't last. . .your parents missed you and all, they won't want to give you reasons to leave again would they?" Malik said. " I guess not" she replied. " So anyways, why would you want to leave here anyways? It's fun, things to do and all" he stated, his eyes still wondering around the room. " There's more to life then having objects" she said, her arms crossed. " Perhaps, but it makes life funner I guess" he said, his eyes finally landing on her.  
  
Hailie shivered slightly. Why is he just starring at me like that? I didn't do anything. . .and it's just freaky she thought. " What?" she finally said, irritated. " Nothing" he said getting up. " Anyways, how was your mother? Happy I guess" he asked. " Yeah. . .then grounded me" she said. " What about Kaiba?" he asked. " He. . .he didn't say anything to me" she said, a little sad. " I see" was all he said.  
  
" So where are you staying?" she asked. " Oh, a random place" he stated. " Oh. . .okay then" she said. " Anyways, I have to go, busy with something" he said walking over to her. " Oh okay then" she said. She knew if she asked she woudn't get an answer, so she didn't even bother.  
  
He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and walked out. Hailie then closed the balcony door, and went back to bed, slowly rifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Malik, through the window, watched her go back to bed slowly and fall asleep. He knew he was getting her trust more and more as they days went, but as time went on. . .he slowly realized something. He didn't mind talking to her, or giving her the short kisses. He knew, that, as time went on, they'd have to go further, and, he wasn't dreading it as much.  
  
Whatever he thought. I don't know where the hell this is coming from, I must keep my mind focused on something that is real, not some girl he thought.  
  
Slowly, and a little regretably, he turned away from the window, and sneaked away the way he came.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
PLEASE READ!!!  
  
For all the people that think this, let me clear it up. As I stated in my first story, and at the first chapter of this one, The Yami's and Hikari's are not related at all. Let me repeat, NOT REALATED! Also, people say how Malik is way older. No he's not, he just looks it. You know the story of how he was created? Well, he's like 6 years old when Mariks 18 years old, so he can't be that much older I guess, and he just looks it, oh well, whatever!  
  
Um, I'd like to say thanks to all who reviewed! I love you all! Aren't you guys glad I decided to update? I lose the net tomorrow!! But anyways, I'm so tired. I've been working on my speech! And, I took a break to finish this chapter, because I started writting it Suday and all.  
  
Also, I'm changing my penname to: Mokubaz-Angel. So if you don't find me under Mariks-girl1, you'll know why! So don't forget it!!! Anyways, please review this story! It will mean a lot to me if ya did. Anyways, later days!!  
  
The one and only,  
  
Mariks-girl1 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: In For The Kill

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have never will!  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hiya peeps! *Sighs* Sorry for taking a while to update, I've been busy writting my speech, which is due next Monday, and I have far from finished. I get so easily distracted! Oh wells I guess! After I'm done my speech, I won't have any problems. Well, till the end of March break, which is soon! Yay! A week off! And in April, I get another week off! Well, a week and a day lol! Anyways. . .I guess that's about it. . .oh! Thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter! You guys rule! Anyways, I think i'll start, hope you guys like it. . .and enjoy!  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Fourteen: In For The Kill  
  
Hailie awoke late in the morning, the clouds dark gray as rain drops fell from the sky. She didn't feel like getting up, but she knew, like most times, her mother would be in soon to wake her up and bring her downstairs for something to eat. She slowly removed the blankets from on top of her and got off her bed and walked out of her room.  
  
When she got to the kitchen, she wasn't at all suprised to find her mother and Kaiba sitting at the table. She walked in and took her normal seat, grabbing some toast. Okay. . .this is so odd. No one is saying anything she thought. After buttering her toast, she took a bite out of it as she looked around the room.  
  
Her mom was sitting across from her, eating and so was Kaiba, except he had a newspaper in front of him. I hate this so much she thought. Should I even be here? Maybe they were happy I was gone or something. . .I don't know anymore! I just don't want to sit here anymore, it's so awkward and all she thought.  
  
She watched as Kaiba took the last few sips before finishing his coffee, then kissing her mom on the cheek. " Okay, well I'm off, I'll try to be home for supper" he said walking out, leaving the two alone. . .in silence.  
  
" Your father is coming later on today" her mother said turning to her, finally talking to her. " Oh, that's. . .good" Hailie said. " Hailie, your still grounded you know" Jessica said. " I know that, you didn't need to tell me" she said finishing up her toast and leaving her mom. Thank you thank you thank you! I needed a reason to get away from there!  
  
Hailie walked up the stairs and back into her room, where she sat on her bed, thinking what she should now do with all the spair time she had.  
  
" Your back" she heard someone say. Turning around, she faced Malik who was looking through her things. " Can you stay out of that?" she asked walking up to him. " I could, but I won't" he smirked. " Thanks" she said sarcasticly. " So, what's up? Why did you sneak back into my room. . .again?" she asked.  
  
Malik stopped touching her things and turned around to face her. I think it's time. . .she trusts me enough. . .but, why do I feel guilty then? he thought annoyed. I mean, she's just a girl, that I'm using, why should I feel anything towards her now? I mean. . .oh whatever! He thought angrily.  
  
" I need to ask you something" he said. " Sure, what is it?" she asked. Oh God, please nothing bad she hoped silently. I mean, he can't already want to break up! It's been like only a few days she thought fearfully.  
  
" Have you ever heard of a millenium bracelet?" he asked her. Hailie gave him a weird look. " Malik, are you okay?" she asked jokingly. " Hailie! I'm serious" he said angrily. " Okay, okay. . .no i've never heard of it" she said truthfully. " Well, your mother had it when you were born" he said. " So then why are you asking me?" she asked. " Because, maybe the fact that your her daughter. . .she might of told you about it, or perhaps, given it to you" he stated.  
  
" Well, I don't have it, or heard of it" she said. " Do you think she might still have it by any chance?"Malik asked. " Maybe. . .it could be in her room and all" Hailie said thoughtfully. " Really? Could you go check?" he asked. " Why do you care for this anyways?" she asked. " Hailie, I just need to see it. . .hold it" he said. I can't tell her my true intentions, she'd never give it to me he thought.  
  
" Well. . .I could go check for it, but not now. . .Marik is coming. . .don't know why, but he is" she said." I see, well, I'll be back tonight, so, if you go look for it, this is what it looks like. It's a golden bracelet, and it has an eye on it, it's not that hard to miss" he said. " Oh, okay, I'll look, I promise" she said. " Good, now, I'm sure you have much to do. . .I know I do, anyways, I'll be back tonight. . .eleven p.m. Be awake or here so I won't have to break in and all" he stated.   
  
" Yeah, Yeah" she said, waving her hand at him, obviously tired of his ranting. Malik smirked. She is the oddest thing ever he thought. Malik walked up and kissed her like he usually did. He had wanted to kiss her longer. . .better, but a knock at the door had interupted them. " Hailie, your father is here" she heard her mother's voice call out.  
  
Hailie's eyes widened. " Malik, go! If she see's you, she'll kill me" she said pushing him towards the balcony door. " Eleven Hailie" he said giving her a quick kiss and disapearing just before her mom opened the door. " Hailie did you hear- What are you doing? It's raining" her mother yelled when she saw her outside her room. " Sorry mom, I thought I saw something" she said coming back in, her hair a little damp.  
  
" Well get dressed, your father would like to see you" she said, closing the door behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
After getting dressed, Hailie was back downstairs, though this time sitting on the couch, the t.v on, while Marik sat across from her, once again, neither talking." I hate this" she whispered to herself quietly as a commercial came on. " Hate what?" Marik asked. Hailie looked up, suprised he had heard her. " No-nothing" she stuttured slightly. " Well, it has to be something" he said.  
  
" I just don't like. . .this" she said. Marik knew what she meant. He didn't like this either." Well. . .you made it this way" he stated. " I guess, Marik. . .I have to go do something for a while, I'll see you at supper okay?" she said. " Sure I guess" Marik said watching her. Hailie then got up from her seat and left the living room.  
  
She ran up the stairs quickly yet quietly till she got to the top floor. Instead of going to the right like she usually did, she took a left and walked down the hall. Reaching the end, she came to a large wooden door. Making sure no one was around, she opened the door and slipped inside, unnoticed.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba sat at his office, typing swiftly on his computer. He had been working non-stop all morning. Stupid work he thought. He had usually loved his work. . .but today, it didn't feel right coming to work. He had left his home awkwardly, and he had not said one word to Hailie.  
  
She must think I hate her. I mean. . .I said nothing he thought. He stopped typing on his laptop and laid back in his chair. I mean, we weren't always like this were we? He thought. . .  
  
~*FlashBack*~  
  
Kaiba sat at his home office, typing like he usually did. He had not been able to finish his work, but not wanting to be away from his family, he had returned home to join them for supper. But when he was done, he had gone upstairs to finish up on some work. He was in the middle of finishing up something when he heard a soft knock at the door.  
  
He looked up from his computer and onto the door. " Come in" he said, already knowing who it was. Slowly, the large door opened, and a small head was visible from the side. She had the same big bright lavender eyes as always, though her blond hair was in pigtails. " Daddy. . .me comes in?" she asked sweetly. Kaiba couldn't help but smile as he nodded for her to come in.  
  
The little girl smiled happily as she walked in, showing her full body. She was wearing a simple pink dress and white socks. She then ran up to him and jumped on his lap, giving him a big hug. " Daddy, guess what's I dids before. . .when I was done eating my foods" she said. " You actually ate your vegetables?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She gigled and brought her mouth close to his ear. " I gaves it to da puppy" she whispered in his ear. Kaiba smirked. " Well, I won't tell mommy if you promise not to do that again" he said.  
  
" I pinty swear!" she said, putting out her pinky. " So Hailie, what did you do?" he asked. She smiled and reached inside her pocket and took out a paper. " Here daddy, I dids this fo you! You have to pomise not to lose it" she said. " I won't, I promise" he said. She smiled and unfolded the paper, revealing a picture. She then handed it to him, waiting like every child, for praise.  
  
The picture was mostly scribbles, though she was only three years old. " This is. . .beautiful! One day, your going to be an artist" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. " Weally? Dat would be neat, but when I grow up, I want to be just like you!" she said. . .  
  
~*End Of FlashBack*~  
  
Kaiba sighed, as he opened his drawer, where still the picture laid safefly. God, she was so sweet back then he thought. I can't believe she wanted to be just like me. . .I wonder if she still does. . . we were so close back then, and I don't know where it all changed he thought. Oh wait. . .I do know. . .  
  
~*FlashBack*~  
  
Kaiba and Jessica were sitting down in the living room, watching television, when nine-year-old Hailie came into the living room angrily. She stood in front of both parents, her arms crossed. " What's wrong Hailie? Bad day at school?" Jessica asked. " Yeah I did!" she said. " What happened?" Kaiba asked. " I hafta ask you guys a question" she said. taking her school bag off and dumping it on the floor.  
  
" Sure, what is it?" Jessica asked." Mummy, Daddy, I was writting in class today, cause we did this test and everything. So, I was writing my name like this: H-A-I-L-I-E and then my last name I-S-H-T-A-R. And, I realized something" she said, opening her back pack. " One time, daddy signed this test that I got really good on. He wrote: S-E-T-O and then K-A-I-B-A. Then, looking at another paper, that mummy signed because I failed and she didn't want daddy to know, she wrote this: J-E-S-S-I-C-A and then K-A-I-B-A! And then I realized, how come my last is different then my mummy's and daddy's. I wanted to know why, so I asked the boy beside me and you know what he said?" she asked them. " What?" Kaiba asked.  
  
" He said I was adopted! And I said, Nick, what's dat? And he said, that's when you have different parents. And I said, that's not true! I have's a mummy and daddy and he said, then why is your last name different! And I said I don't know! I'll ask my mummy and daddy! And here I am, and I'm asking you, why's my name different then yours?" she asked.  
  
Jessica turned to Kaiba, obviously not knowing what to say. " Should we tell her?" she asked fearfully. " I think we should. . .she may be young, but it's good for her to know" he said. Jessica sighed and turned back to Hailie. " Um sweetheart, your friend was right, well half right. You see. . .I'm your real mommy, but daddy isn't" she said. It had felt weird to say it. . .she had never imagined how she would tell her daughter.  
  
" But then. . .you lied to me?" she asked. " Well. . .no, the daddy here has always been with you. . .but your real daddy. . .well, I don't know where he is" she said. Hailie sighed. She was confused. " Can we go see my daddy now?" she asked. " No Hailie. . ." Jessica trailed off. " Well. . .what's he like. . .or. . .how come you lied?" she asked, tears starting to come. She was so confused. Why did she have another daddy? And where was he? Didn't he love me? She thought.  
  
" We didn't want you to get hurt. . .we wanted to tell you when you were older" Jessica said. Kaiba had gone to give her a hug, but she pulled away. " You told me never to lie, and you did it to me. . . and. . .I'm going to finish my homework" she said grabbing her bag and walking out. . .  
  
~*End Of FlashBack*~  
  
Hailie didn't look or talk to me for days Kaiba thought. And it was worse when we wouldn't answer he questions. I mean, how could you tell a nine year old everything? We told her she had a different father. . .but not everything, she was still too young Kaiba thought. And now, everything is blowing up again. Maybe I should make things right. . .before I lose my chance for good.  
  
Getting up, he walked out of his office and headed for home.  
  
~*~  
  
Hailie had made it inside the room safetly to her happiness. Quietly, she tip toed over to her mom's drawer and opened it. There were pictures and papers yet no bracelet. She then walked over to her dresser and opened the jewlery box, in which had bracelets, but nothing like the one Malik had discribbed. Where the hell is it? She thought angrily when she noticed something bizzar. In the reflection of the mirror inside the jewlery box, she noticed a little opening.  
  
Taking everything out, she then took off the bottom flap, and there it was. She picked it up slowly, examining it.This has got to be it. . .but why would mom hide it so well? She thought. Putting the bracelet aside, she put everything back in its place and left the room the way she had came. I wonder what Malik wants with this she thought as she walked back to her room. . .   
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Another chapter well done. . .I think lol! Anyways, I put some flashbacks. . .I guess it was cool, got to see some things. . .and all. Made the chapter more interesting and longer. . .and I also, revealed part of my plot! Muhahahahaha! Lolz. So, I wonder whatès going to happen when Malik has the bracelet. . .that is, if he gets it! Well, the only way to find out is. . .by leaving me a nice review! Which, will help me up update of course! The more, the faster I type lol!  
  
Anyways, thanks again to all who reviewed! And, I hope you guys liked this chapter enough to leave me a nice review lol!  
  
The one and only,  
  
Mokubaz-Angel-*- 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: A Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So. . .well, that's about it lol.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hiya peeps! I couldn't help but update. . .I mean. . .I don't know lol! Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter! And, I'm glad some of you guys liked the flashbacks, I thought it would be cool, you know to get some inlook on her life. . .but yeah! So here I am again. . .writting a new chapter. That, I hope you guys will like! Anyways, read! Lolz. . .  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Fifteen: A Choice  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Kaiba laid in bed, with a pounding headache. He wasn't feeling well, so he had taken the day off from work, but only because Jessica refused to let him leave the bedroom.  
  
"I have to go to work! There's things to be done, I can't sit here and waste my day" Kaiba said to his wife, trying to get out of the room. "No and that's final Seto. Your sick, and I refuse to let you leave until your better" she said, not moving from the doorway. "Jessica, I have meetings. . .I can't blow them off because I'm 'sick'" he replied, crossing his arms. "Seto Kaiba, get back to bed" she said angrily.  
  
Kaiba smirked. "Honey, I need to go, and if you don't move, I'll do it myself" he grinned. Jessica glared. "Fine" she said moving out the way. "But if you leave, no sex" she said. Kaiba stopped outside the door and turned to her. "You can't do that" he stated. "Yes I can, and I will if you don't get back to your bed" she said. Kaiba sighed. "Whatever" he said walking back to bed and laying down.  
  
Jessica then walked over and took his laptop and cell phone, and any other thing he could use to contact people at work. "What are you doing? Give those back" he said. If he couln't go to work, then he would want to see what was happening there. "No sexxxxx" Jessica sang as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
Kaiba glared at the door and laid back in bed. Great, just great. A nice, long boring day at home. Figures she would take the laptop. . .I knew I should of bought another he thought. Just then Kaiba's thought's had been broken by a quiet knock on the door. "Come in" he said irritably. Stupid maids, always coming and annoying me for something he thought, waiting for them to enter.  
  
The door opened a crack, and a small head popped out. Her hair was down, and messy, for she hadn't brushed it yet. "Daddy?" she asked. "Oh Hailie, don't come in, I'm sick and I don't want you to catch it" he said. The four year old giggled and walked in. She was wearing a long white night gown that went up to her ankles.  
  
"S'okay daddy, i'm sick too!" she exclaimed excitedly, as if it was a good thing. "Then why is your mother letting you walk around the house? It's winter and your not even wearing sock" Kaiba said sitting up. "I sneaked from my room Daddy, mommy said she was going to make me oatmeal. . .Daddy, I don't like oatmeal, especially mummy's" she said taking a few more steps and closing the door. Kaiba simply smiled.  
  
"Well. . .maybe she's getting the maid to do it" he said. "But Daddy. . ." she trailed off with a smile. "Hailie, you should get back to your room before you get in trouble" he said. Hailie's bright eyes sadened instantly. "Otay. . ." she trailed off and walked out. Kaiba had felt bad, but he would make it up to her.  
  
Kaiba had been alone less then ten minutes, when another soft knock was heard at the door. "Come in Hailie" he said, knowing it was her. The four year old walked in and then walked out, picking up the thing she had left on the floor to knock and open the door. She then put it again on the floor, and closed the beroom door. Picking it up, she walked over to Kaiba's bed and put it on his lap.  
  
"I stoles it when Mummy wasn't looking" she said, looking at the laptop. Kaiba smirked. "Come here" he said picking her up and laying her beside him. "You gonna use it?" she asked. "Sure, but we can't let mommy know okay?" he said. "Otay. . .I won't she said laying on his stomach as he opened up the laptop.  
  
"Daddy. . .one day, can I go dere?" she asking sleepily. "Sure, why not" he said. "Daddy, one day when I'm smart, can I help you?" she asked. "Your already smart, and yes" he stated. "Daddy, one day can I work there? And if so, can I be incharge of Mokubaa?" she asking smiling. Kaiba laughed. "Sure you can work there. . .and, perhaps you could watch over Mokuba and what he does" he said.  
  
Hailie laughed. "I can't waits to tell Mokubaa" she laughed. (AN: She's supposed to say his name like that "mokubaa") "Yes, I'm sure he'll be excited with that news right Hailie?" he asked her.  
  
"Right?" he asked again when she had said. When he didn't hear her say anything, he looked down to find her aleep. "Sleep tight little one" he was able to say before Jessica walked in, catching him readhanded. . .  
  
~*End Of Flashback*~  
  
Kaiba smirked as the limo drove home. Jessica was furious that I had some how gotten the laptop. . .though it didn't take her long to figure out how. Was okay, she said no sex. . .but I have my ways he thought grinning. He looked out the window, the rain falling down as he tried to get home as quick as possible.  
  
~*~  
  
Hailie entered her room, putting the bracelet in her drawer. She was now bored with nothing to do. She could go back and see Malik, but she didn't feel up to it, she hated that awkward silence. All this awkwardness because she had left? And found out the truth? Was she not seventeen? Did she not have the right to know? And she didn't have to live at home! She would be eighteen in August.  
  
She heard a knock at the door just then. "Come in" she said. A short maid walked in. "Miss, supper is ready" she said. Hailie sighed. "I'm not too hungry, tell mom i'll grab something later" Hailie said. "Miss, Master Kaiba shall be there, along with the younger Master, your mother says you must be there" she said. Hailie smiled slighltly. Mokuba? He's going to be there? I guess it won't be that bad she thought. "Fine, I'm coming" she said walking out.  
  
Hailie ran down the stairs practicly. She hadn't seen Mokuba in a long time and he always understood her. Their age difference was only 11-12 years apart, so he still had some understanding of being a teen. Getting down the stairs she walked into the dinning room table, to find her mom, Mokuba and Kaiba sitting down.  
  
"Where's Marik?" she asked. "He left. . .Hailie, show respect, he is your father, you will not call him by his first name" Jessica said grabbing some salad. "Yes Mom" she said smiling as her eyes fell on Mokuba. " Hey Mokubaa" she said, saying it how she used to. "Hey Haalie" he said changing her name slightly like he always did. Hailie walked to the table and took the seat beside him.  
  
"How have ya' been? I haven't seen you in a while" she said. "Business trip for Kaiba corp. Seeing as Kaiba coudn't go, I went" he stated. "Oh sounds exciting, did you have fun" she asked. "Well, for the part I wasn't working" he said. She laughed. "Well if you don't like it, get a job you enjoy" she said. "Nah. . .plus the business trips are cool, I met someone" he said smiling.  
  
"Oh My God! You did? What's she like? Can I see her picture? How come you didn't tell me right away?" she asked, millions of questions flying at him. " No worries Haallie, I'll show you her picture and stuff later" he said. "Great! I can't wait, if you like her, she must be cool" Hailie said starting to eat the food on her plate.  
  
"So hows business Seto. . .I mean, I've been away for a month and half" Mokuba said. "It's quite good. . .but one of the people quit, and I can't find anyone to replace him" Kaiba said. Maybe if she knows, she'll be interrested. . .like she once was Kaiba thought. "Oh really? Hmm, I'm sure we can find someone, when people find out, applications will be coming in like nothing" Mokuba said. "Perhaps, but it will be hard to find someone reliable like he was. People these days, are so lazy" Kaiba said.  
  
"Your right. . .but we'll find someone" Mokuba said. Hailie sat listening to the conversation. A part of her wanted to ask. . .but the other part told her there was no point, after everything she did, he would surely say no. "Um, can I be excused, I need to do something" hailie said. "But it's supper Hailie. . .and Mokuba just came home" Jessica said. "I know mom. . .but I'm not hungry, and anyways, I'll be talking to Mokuba later" she said. "Well alright" Jessica said watching Hailie walk away. "Come to my room when your done Mokuba" she said disapearing.  
  
~*~  
  
Hailie got upstairs and instantly ran to her desk and turned on her computer. When it was on, she went on the net and went to Kaibacorp.com. (AN: Not an actual site. . .well could be, but I don't own it lol) Okay she thought. She then clicked on "Available jobs" and sure enough, there it was, the job they had been talking about. She then clicked on it and it brought her to a new page where she could apply.  
  
She put everything she needed, but she put a false name. Instead of Hailie Ishtar, she put Kailie Ishmare. She then click sent and it was off. "And who is Kailie Ishmare?" she heard a voice say behind her. Hailie turned around to find Mokuba there, a smirk on his face. "How did you get in whithout me knowing?" she asked suprised. "I have my ways" he stated. "Aren't you supposed to be eating instead of bothering me?" she asked annoyed. "Meh, not hungry, besides, I knew you were going to do this, and I wanted to see what you were going to put" Mokuba said.  
  
"Well there you go" Hailie said. "How come you didn't say anything at the kitchen table?" he asked. "I don't know. . .i think he would of said no. . .I think he hates me or something" she stated. "I doubt he hates you. . . and I'm sure he would of given you the job. Now he's going to hire Kailie Ishmare. . .well might. And if he does, what are you going to do? Desguise yourself? Please, we both know Seto can figure it out" Mokuba said.  
  
"You are so annoying!" Hailie said smiling. "Well. . .if I'm so annoying" he said getting up. "Then I'll go tell Seto" Mokuba said. She gasped. "You wouldn't!" she said. "Hailie, I would, mostly because I'm bored though, and I know if I don't do this, then you won't get it" Mokuba said inching towards the door. "Mokuba don't you dare" Hailie warned. "Why not though?" he asked. "Because, when I want him to know, I'll tell him okay?" she asked. "Fine, anyways, I have to go, Malika is waiting" he said.   
  
"Ohhhhh is her name Maliiiikkaaa?" she asked. "Yes it is"Mokuba stated. "You promised I could see her picture" she said. "Here, keep it, I have a few others" he said handing it to her. "Thanks" she said. "Welcome, anyways, see you later" He said giving her a hug and walking out.  
  
Hailie looked at the picture she just received. The women looked about twenty-five years old. She had short black hair and big green eyes. She looked about average height, and had a thin lightly tanned body. She seems pretty and cool Hailie thought putting the picture on her desk.  
  
"Hey Hailie" she heard another voice. She rolled her eyes. Why do people always have to come and see me? She thought. She turned around, and found it to be Malik. "Oh hey Malik" she said smiling. She had to admit the day had gone well, and with him here, it just made things brighter.  
  
Malik thought for a moment. So is this going to be the end? When I get what I want? I mean. . . DAMN! Who cares! I get what I want, the bracelet, and I won't ever have to see these idiotic people! They will beg for their life. But even so. . .what about her? No wait. . .doesn't matter. . .or does it. . .stupid brain! Why won't it work? He yelled furiously in his mind.  
  
"Malik. . .are you okay?" she asked walking up to him. "Yeah. . .fine, just thinking" he stated. "Oh okay. . ." she trailed off. "So, did you get the bracelet?" he asked her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer--or have it for that matter. He knew it would change things.  
  
If you would of asked him last week or so, he would of taken it gladly, but now it was different. . .everything had changed. Everything he was sure about---it all changed. "Yeah, I found it, though I don't know why mom hid it so well" she said. "Do you want it?" she asked.  
  
Malik thought. Did he really want it?  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hiya's! I know it was short. . .and now, I'm suffering from writter's block! *Sighs* I know what's going to happen, I just don't know how to write it or get it there! *Wonders if that makes any sense* Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and sorry if it takes me a while to update---writter's block is the case. I mean, I have it, but as soon as I start to type, I begin to lose it. It's just at first, it goes by slow. . .lol and I'm too lazy. Like a few days ago, I wrote disclaimer and Author's note and I was like: Done for today lol. But I worked on it Wed, Thurs and a few hours today, and so I bring you this!  
  
Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter! You guys rule! *Gives you all a hug* *Wonders how many of those hugs will be returned* LOL! Anyways, please leave me a nice review! It would be great, and also suggestions---some that might help me to be free from my illness of writers block!  
  
Anyways, could you guys check out my new fic? I need feedback lol! It's a Tea/Kaiba! It's called "The Game Of Love" So if ya want, check it out. . .review. . . lol! Anyways, hoped you liked, and show me how much ya liked with a nice review---lol!  
  
The One and Only,  
  
Mokubaz-Angel-*- 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Realizations

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing here now would I? Lolz ^^  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Hiya! I must say, sorry it took forever to update! I've been having problems, but anyways, it doesn't matter, because here I am, updating, and hopefully you guys will enjoy this! I have to say thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter! It meant a lot to me, and it kept a smile on my face ^^ Anyways, I think I will stop rambling, so here is a new chapter, hope you like! ^^  
  
~  
  
* ~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Sixteen:  
  
"Well, do you want it?" Hailie asked Malik.  
  
Malik thought. Did he want it? Did he really want it? If you asked him a week ago, he would of hit you for asking such a dumb question. He wanted, he's wanted the bracelet for a very long time. But now, here he was, standing in a room, with a woman, one who he slightly cared for, and in her hands, held what he wanted to posses more then ever—the bracelet.  
  
But now, it was different, he had something, he had her. I can have both can I? When I'm in complete power, she won't be able to escape me--- ever! Hmm, yes he thought. I shall take it.  
  
"Yes, let me see it" Malik said, his face emotionless. Hailie nodded and walked over to her drawer, opening it, she ruffled deep into her things, before she found it. She closer her drawer and walked over to him, holding the bracelet in her hands.  
  
"Was this it?" she asked, not to sure. It was the only bracelet she had seen that looked like the one Malik had given her.  
  
"Yes. . .that's it, hand it to me. Now!" he said, a bit rougher then he had wanted to.  
  
Hailie nodded, and handed it to him. Wonder why he cares so much for this bracelet she wondered. Maybe I'll ask she thought.  
  
"What's so special about this bracelet?" she asked him, her eyes watching his eyes.  
  
"This bracelet hold much power, and I needed it, need it to take out that pharaoh, and get rid of everything I despise in this world," he stated.  
  
Hailie's eyes widened as she backed up a bit.  
  
"Your joking right Malik? I mean. . ." she trailed off, not to sure of what to say to him. He's acting so odd right now she thought.  
  
"No Hailie, I am not joking. And I must say, thank you, thank you for giving me the power I needed" he said, smirking.  
  
"But. . .I don't understand" she said. She was confused, and she was getting scared.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't understand, you're a simple woman," he said walking up to her, his hand brushing her cheek. "You still love me don't you?" he asked laughing.  
  
"Don't touch me," Hailie said pushing his hand away. "Just. . .just stay away from me" she said, not looking at him. "You're a liar like my mother and father! A bracelet that posses powers? Your insane" she said.  
  
"I'm going to make a few things clear my dear. One, I have all the power in the world, well I will, so I can touch you all I want, and I'll chose to stay away from you, and my dear, yes I am insane" he laughed.  
  
Hailie glared at him. I have to talk to my mom she thought. She backed up a bit more, and started for the door, halfway there, it seemed she couldn't move as if she was stuck in place.  
  
What the hell is happening to me? Why can't I move? She thought fearfully. She turned to Malik, her head being the only thing that would move.  
  
"What the hell did you do to me?" she asked him angrily.  
  
"Well, the powers in this item I stole from your father of course" he laughed, showing her the rod.  
  
"Now, you stay put there, I have things to attend to, I'll be back later" he said, kissing her cheek and walking out the door, leaving a move less Hailie.  
  
"What? Malik! Get back here now!" she screamed as he closed the door behind him.  
  
What a. . .jerk! She thought. But, I guess it's my fault, I mean, I should of known. No one wants to be my friend; they seem to use me for something I have. See Hailie? Why must you be so stupid she asked herself.  
  
~*~  
  
Malik walked down the hall, the walls covered with paintings and photographs. What ugly paintings, Malik thought, looking at each one. Uglier then the next he thought.  
  
Whatever, when I have power, such things will not exist he thought, going to down the stars, now to find that pesky Yami he thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaiba and Jessica were sitting in the living room, as well as Marik, and angry one at that. "I lost my rod, and I know your fool of a husband stole it" Marik said. Kaiba rolled his eyes as he opened up his laptop. The words "New Mail" appearing on the screen.  
  
"Why would I want the rod? I have everything I need" Kaiba said, clicking on his mail. It opened up, to reveal a job application. As he read it, a slight smile appeared on his lips.  
  
"You don't have a daughter," Marik said angrily.  
  
Kaiba looked up at him. "I'm not going to argue with you Marik, there's no point, talking to you is like talking to a five year old" Kaiba said.  
  
"I still don't believe you" Marik grumbled.  
  
"Hey Jess, come see this job application I got, you might be quite surprised" Kaiba said.  
  
Jessica walked over, reading it. "I'm surprised, it's weird how she didn't hide herself better," she said.  
  
"Maybe she wants me to know, Hm, I'll reply to it, and tell her to come for an interview" Kaiba said.  
  
"I don't think she will be able to come to that interview" a voice said, making all three turn to the door.  
  
"Malik? What the hell are you doing here?" Marik growled at him.  
  
"I'm here, because I want Yami, now where the hell is he? He has something I want" Malik said.  
  
"Really now? And what might that be?" Marik asked.  
  
"Puzzle, God cards, the usual, now where is he, don't make me repeat myself" Malik said.  
  
Kaiba laughed. "You people need a life, Yami can't be beat, it's impossible, or I would have" he said.  
  
"Really now? Well, I have something that will help me win very easily" Malik said.  
  
"And that is?" Malik asked, with a smirk. There's nothing he can't have, he must be bluffing Marik thought.  
  
Malik smirked, as he held out the golden bracelet, as the rest of them gasped in shock.  
  
"Wher-where did you get that?" Jessica asked in shock, as she stood up.  
  
"Why, your daughter of course. Sneaky thing, not to bright because she handed it to me, but none the less" he said.  
  
"Where's Hailie?" Jessica asked immediately.  
  
"She's in her room, stuck in place, with the help of this" Malik laughed when he showed them the rod.  
  
"You took it!" Malik walked up to him. "Give it to me now!" Marik hissed.  
  
Marik was about to grab it, when his hand stood still in place.  
  
"If you will not tell me where Yami is, then I'll find it out myself" Malik said.  
  
Using the rod, he searched in Marik's mind, and easily enough, he found out where Yami was.  
  
"So he's in Egypt with Shadi? Good" Malik said. "Good then, I'm going after him, and as will all of you" Malik said.  
  
"You can't make us go anywhere" Kaiba hissed.  
  
"Oh really? Well, I'm sure you don't want your precious daughter to be hurt, so you will come, or I will force you to" Malik said angrily.  
  
Kaiba glared angrily at him. Who did he think he was? Telling him what to do! "Fine, we'll go" Kaiba said. Doesn't matter he thought. We'll figure something out he thought.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Heya! Lolz, you don't need to tell me, it was short, and it sucked. I don't know, I've been all depressed lately. And plus, I think this story is going downhill. So I ask you guys this: Should I stop writing this story?  
  
Tell me when you review okay? Oh yeah lol, please review, tell me what you think, and also if I should continue this story! Anyways, hoped you liked it! Ja'ne!  
  
The One and Only,  
  
Mokubaz-Angel*-* 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Plane Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Heya guys! Sorry it took me forever to update, I really been busy lol. Plus, lol, I've slightly have loss the inspiration to keep me writing for this story lol. But don't worry, I won't discontinue the fic, I would never do that. It will just take me longer to update. Anyways. . .I'm also losing ideas for how this fic will continues. . .ah wells. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Also, thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter, its cool to know people are still reading this.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Plane Ride  
  
Malik smirked as he watched them board the plane. He knew they would do what he said, and even so, if they didn't, he would have made them with the use of his millennium rod. He always got what he wanted, so why should this be any different? He thought. But, there was one thing that changed a lot to his plans. Hailie. He wasn't supposed to have any feelings towards her, he was just using her, to get what he wanted. And now that he had it, he still wanted her around.  
  
Soon enough, he would have everything he would want or could need, and all because of a bracelet. Plus, after much thought, he discovered an easier way to get the puzzle, he would just make Yami choose, and he knew all to well what Yami would do, being as noble as he was.  
  
"Hunters" he growled, as everyone stood on the plane. Immediately, two men came at his service. "Yes sir?" they asked. "Watch over this idiots" he stated as he walked to first class. "Yes sir!" they replied. "Take your seat, we'll be leaving soon," they said soon after, making them all sit.  
  
Hailie sighed as she took a seat at the back. This was all her fault. If she would of stuck to her usual self, she wouldn't be in this mess. She probably would have never run off, and she probably would have never liked Malik. I am such an idiot she thought. And now, they all know what I did, and are probably pissed off with me. Great she thought dully, as she looked out the window, the plane starting to take off.  
  
I wonder what Yami will think when he sees us show up, and what's going to be happening she thought. Even so, they don't seem, well some don't seem scared. Like they know it will all turn out she thought, looking over to her mother who was talking to Kaiba. Her eyes then wandered over to Malik, who sat by Ishizu. And then at Mokuba and Joey.  
  
Hailie raised an eyebrow at this. How come Joey and Mokuba came? She wondered. Oh wells she thought, I don't really care.  
  
*~*  
  
"So, now what?" Jessica asked Kaiba. "I don't know, I suppose we have to hope for the best," he said. Jessica sighed. "Well, what about Hailie? She's all by herself," she said. "I know, but I think she wants to be" Kaiba stated. "Seto Kaiba, go talk to her" she stated, pushing away from him. He gasped. "What? Jess, she wants to be alone" he stated, watching her. "I don't care" Jessica stated. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I will not Jessica," he stated.  
  
He didn't want to sound mean, but he knew how Hailie was feeling, and if he were in her situation, he would want to be left alone. Besides, Jessica would soon get over it. "Then don't talk to me," she stated. Kaiba said nothing. He then grabbed a book and started to read, while Jessica huffed.  
  
*~*  
  
Malik sat in first class, bored out of his mind. He had been on the plane for a little over an hour, and there was nothing to do there. Never have I been so bored he thought dully, waving around his rod. Looking around, he noticed his two rare hunters sitting at the other end. He had two with him now, and some back in Domino, and of course, so already waiting for him in Egypt.  
  
"Bring me the girl" he stated out loud, making them jump and walk out of the room to get her. I wonder what she has to say now? He thought with a smirk. I hope she's angry, I feel like arguing, besides, it will make the time pass, and its quite amusing he thought. Moments later in came Hailie, as the two hunters went and sat back in their seats, chatting quietly.  
  
"Why hello dear" Malik stated, his smirk still left upon his lips. She simple glared, her hands crossed over her chest. "Sit" he stated. When she didn't move, he showed her the rod. "If you don't do it, I will" he stated. Hailie sighed, uncrossing her arms, she took a seat across from him. Why the hell does he want me? She asked herself. He's just doing this to play games, ones I refuse to play she thought.  
  
"Enjoying the plane ride?" he asked. "Not really" she said, her eyes turning to the window, as she looked out. "That's to bad. . .I can make it enjoyable" he stated. Hailie glared. "Ha, never. You pig" she hissed at him. He smirked. "Now now, no need to be mean, just because you made a mistake" he stated. "Only because I was stupid enough to trust an idiot like yourself. Now, everyone's angry with me. Thanks" she stated.  
  
"Well, I don't think they will be for long" Malik said. "Oh really, and why is that?" she asked. "Because, once I have what I need, I won't need any of them" he stated. "Good, I'll never have to see you again" she said. Dammit she thought. He really is crazy, what are they going to say to this? She thought. "I never said you were going anywhere," he stated.  
  
Hailie gasped. "I'll go wherever the hell I please," she stated. She wasn't scared of him. . .much, but enough was there for her to talk back to him. "You can say whatever the hell you want Hailie, but you will regret it soon enough. And if you don't go or do as I say, then I will make you" he stated cruelly. She sighed. So he might be right she thought. But even so, there has to be something to change his mind. I mean, I can't let others pay for my stupidity she thought.  
  
"Malik. . .why do you have to make them pay?" she asked him. He rolled his eyes. "Because I want to. Though, I won't do anything to Marik" he stated. "And why not Marik?" she asked. "Because I said so," he stated plainly. "Now" he said. "You should get some rest, we'll be in Egypt in the morning" he said. "Whatever" she stated.  
  
He then motioned for the hunters to dim the lights, and closed his eyes. While Hailie did the same.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where the hell did they take her?" Marik asked. "To Malik obviously, where else could she go?" Mokuba said. "I wasn't asking you fool" he hissed angrily, and then turned to Kaiba. "This is some how your fault" he stated. "Mine? I don't think so," he stated. "Well, if you would have told her the truth when she asked, she would have never ran off and so forth" he stated. "Same goes for you loser" Kaiba stated, going back to his book.  
  
Marik growled before turning back to his sleep. "Well I'm going to sleep," he stated. "Me too" Mokuba and Joey said. "I don't care" Marik hissed, as they both laughed.  
  
Kaiba, deciding to sleep, put his book down and grabbed a blanket and covering him and Jessica up. "Night Jess" he said. He waited for a reply, but didn't get one. She must still be angry he thought rolling his eyes. "Jessica? I'll talk to her tomorrow okay?" he said, giving into her. She sighed and smiled, laying her head on his chest. "Night Seto" she laughed, as she started to fall asleep.  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
*  
  
~  
  
Eek! You people don't know how hard that was to write, despite its shortness. I really wasn't going to add a chapter. But, I don't know lol. I decided to write a quick yet short one. People! I need ideas! Lolz. So, if you have any, tell me them in a review, because, I'm lost as to what happens next, which means no more updates. Actually, I had stated in my bio that I quit this story lol, but I wrote this anyways. I know its short, and it sucks, but, like I said, me have no ideas lol!  
  
Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! Anyways, please review lol. I need ideas, anything is greatly appreciated!!!  
  
The One and Only,  
  
Mokubaz-Angel  
  
PS- Lolz, please check out my newest fic 'The Game of Love' its Tea/Kaiba. It has three chapters so far. If you could read and review it and tell me what you think, it would be great too! Thankies ^^ 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: If At First You Don't ...

Disclaimer: I, Mokubaz-Angel do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, and never will.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Heya peoples! I know. . .its been awhile since my last update, and I am so sorry lol. Its just, writers block has got me for this story, and I don't know what I should do next lol, plus all my other stories that I have and nee to write for. . .but anyways, could be worse. I could discontinue it. . .which I have been thinking about doing. . .but, that's mean to you faithfull readers lol. Anyways, I guess I'll stop rambling and get started on this chapter! I hope you guys will like it ^^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Eighteen: If at first you don't succeed. . .  
  
Hailie, had been deep into her sleep, when she was violently shaken awake from her sleep. Not wanting to get up though, she hit the person away, and tried to get back to sleep. She was tired and hungry and she didn't want to get up to see Malik, or the others for that matter. They seemed so. . .angry with her lately, and she didn't want to have to see that.  
  
"Woman, get the hell up" she heard an annoyed voice hiss in her ear, making her jump.  
  
Blinking a few times to get her eyesight used to the light, she then turned to the owner of the voice, not at all surprised at who it was.  
  
"Malik, don't ever do that again" she told him, as she sat up straight, and putting her messy un brushed hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't show as much.  
  
Malik laughed cockily at her. "Woman, I don't think your in the position to tell me, future Pharaoh what to do" he stated. "Besides, we have landed, and you need to get the hell off" he added.  
  
She glared at him angrily, and got up. "I highly doubt you will be Pharaoh Malik" she said, walking away from him.  
  
Half way out the door, she was grabbed roughly by the arm, and pulled to him. "I will too be Pharaoh, and when I am. . .well you will know the meaning of suffering" he growled, letting go of her as he walked out from view.  
  
She sighed. He can't win can he? I mean. . .Yami is a much better duelist, and even so, what is he talking about Pharaoh and all? Those no longer exist in Egypt. . .I think she thought, following him before he came after her. She didn't want to have to give him reasons for being angry or even touching her for that matter.  
  
Slowly, Hailie got off the plain, to find the rest of her family out there, being held in place by one or two rare hunters. Walking down, she decided not to go stand to close around them; she didn't want to see the look of disappointment in their faces.  
  
"Take them to where we shall be staying, and keep them locked in the basement, I don't need them running around" Malik told the rare hunters, making them all nod and pull them away.  
  
"What about the girl master?" One asked, pointing to Hailie from not far behind.  
  
Malik turned. "No, not her, she will be staying with me" he smirked evilly. The man nodded and walked off to help the others.  
  
Hailie walked up to Malik, curiosity in her face. Why would he want me here with him? I mean, there's no point. It's not like he needs me or anything she thought.  
  
"How come I didn't go with them?" she asked him nicely, which made her blink a few times. Must I be nice to him? He just took my family somewhere she thought.  
  
"Because I said so. Besides, would you rather be locked up, in the dark with people you're afraid are disappointed at you, or would you rather enjoy the scenery?" he asked her, his lavender eyes watching her.  
  
She sighed. She would rather much enjoy the scenery then be with them anyways, "I'd rather neither" she stated. She wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing she'd rather be with him. "And, how the hell did you know that's the way I felt around them?" she asked him.  
  
"Hailie, I told you, I can read your mind with this" he said, waving the rod in front of her eyes. "So, whatever you're thinking, I'm listening. And, I am flattered you'd rather be with me love" he laughed as she glared at him angrily.  
  
"I truly hate you Malik" she stated angrily.  
  
"No you don't Hailie, you just think you do" he stated, as he grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked, trying to break free.  
  
"I have things to do before I see that idiot Pharaoh" he stated, continuing to pull her.  
  
***  
  
"And no funny business. Be quiet, and do nothing. And if your smart, you'll do what we say" the man laughed, closing the big doors and locking them, taking away all light but through the small cracks.  
  
"Son of a bitch" Kaiba hissed in the darkness.  
  
"Seto. . .it's okay, things will get better. . .I-"  
  
"Jessica, it's not that. I don't know anymore. Look where we are! And who knows what's happening to my daughter! Dammit" He growled, grabbing a hold of his wife roughly.  
  
"Why couldn't you have destroyed it while you had the chance? Then we wouldn't be in this damn place" he yelled, letting go of her, making her stumble back.  
  
Jessica gasped in shock. He had never been so rough with her before. . .but, he had a right to be angry. He had no idea where Hailie was or what was going to happen.  
  
"Jessica? Are you okay?" Ishizu whispered, rubbing her back, trying to help her calm down.  
  
She nodded, putting on a fake smile. "He's just stressed I guess. . .I feel horrible though. I should have destroyed it" she told Ishizu sadly.  
  
"Aww, look. It's not your fault. You didn't think this would ever happen again. . .it's fine. Everything will work out okay? They always do right?" she asked her.  
  
She smiled. "Yes, you are right Ishizu" she said,  
  
***  
  
Night has soon fallen over Egypt, as the stars began to fill the dark blue sky.  
  
"This, shall be your room" Malik said, showing her the luscious room before her. She gasped. It was so big and beautiful. Why would he give me such a room? She thought to herself.  
  
"I'm giving you this room because I want to woman. Now, go to sleep, I'll be here in the morning to get you" he stated, closing the door behind her and locking it.  
  
"Asshole" she said, walking to one of the large oak drawers, and taking out a long white cotton night gown. Oh my. . .this is so beautiful she thought taking it out. Going to the bathroom, she quickly changed into it. She then took her hair out from her ponytail, and brushed it neatly in place. When she was done, she walked out, closing the light. Half way to her bed though, she stopped in front of the two large doors that led to the balcony. Hm, maybe I'll just go take a quick look out there she thought, opening them up, and walking out.  
  
What a beautiful night she thought, looking up at the sky. I would so love to live here. . .one day she thought. Or if I live that long for that matter. Everything is so. . .hectic now. After what I did and all, its all my fault! I wish there was something I could do, to make things even a little bit better she thought.  
  
Wait. . .she thought, as she gasped. There is something I might be able to do. Walking over, she looked at the sides of the balcony. Maybe, if I reach Yami or something, give him a heads up, we'll be better prepared for it. . .even help us a lot more, thinking wise of course but even so. . .she thought.  
  
I could climb down from here, besides; if I fall the bushes will be there to save me from an even rougher fall. Climbing over, she began to climb down from it slowly. Stupid night gown, I just had to change she thought continuing her way.  
  
She had gotten down safely and easily, except for the part where he the bottom of the gown had gotten stuck and ripped, but other then that, it was all good. I hope Malik never sees this she thought, looking at the gown. Oh well, I mean, it's not like I could help it, plus it's a little longer then me she thought, as she continued to walk into the night.  
  
Safely, she had gotten away from the house, but even so, she had no clue where she was or where she was going at all, let alone knowing where Yami was at the moment.  
  
Maybe I should have waited or something she thought. I mean, wasn't it stupid for me to run off? Malik will be furious. . .and no, I can't go back, I need to help my family out of this. I mean, I did get them into this no? She thought continuing her way through the night.  
  
Slowly, she walked down the deserted streets of Egypt, when suddenly, she was grabbed roughly by her arm, making her scream in fright and pain. . .  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Hullo! I know, I know, evil cliffhanger. But, I'm tired lol. And even so, slight writers block ^^ Anyways, I really hoped you liked this chapter, and that you guys will review this!!! I really feel like no one likes it. . .so, I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed!!  
  
Also, if you want, could you guys check out my new story 'Undying Love'...its Tea/Bakura, and my first with that pairing, so be gentle lol. Anyways, don't forget to review!! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Caught

**Disclaimer:** I, as I've told you many of times before, do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Now that that's out of the way. . .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

            _I am so very sorry for the lack of updates. To be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing with this story. And many times, I just wanted to give up. But, a certain friend wouldn't let me. So, here I am, trying my best to make you guys a good chapter. I really must thank all those who updated my last chapter. I really appreciated it you guys. Anyways, I hope you guys will appreciate this update. Sorry again for the delay. Anyways, sit back, have a drink and enjoy the new chapter!_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter Nineteen:** Caught

-

-

-

-

-

-

            Slowly, Hailie walked down the deserted streets of Egypt, when suddenly she was grabbed roughly by the arm, making her scream out in fright and in pain. Her lavender eyes looked up frightened, scared at who had grabbed her.

            "What the hell do you think your doing?" the hissing voice asked her angrily. She held her breath, knowing very well who it was just then. She didn't know what to say. Had no idea. He already knew, and she knew just speaking would make it worse, no matter what she said.

            "I. . .I. . .I. . ." she tried to speak, but couldn't. His strong hand was holding her a little off the ground.

            He let go of her, making Hailie fall into the dirty floor. Instantly, she looked up into his cold and angry eyes. She was terrified.

            "You what? Going to get Yami? Try to save your pathetic family and friends?" he asked her viciously. He had thought she had known better then to do something like that. Her doing this annoyed him as well. Didn't she know he could see and think everything she did? He couldn't believe she had thought she would get away with this.

            She said nothing. He was right. So damn right. Even if she had told him the truth, it would have done nothing. She was fucked either way, and even he knew it. The only thing she could come up with was, he enjoyed seeing her sit there, pathetically, totally under his power.

            "Woman, when I speak to you, you will answer" he growled at her, his cold eyes never leaving hers.

            ". . .you already. . .already know. . ." the words slowly left her lips, tears forming in her eyes. She had a feeling she was in for it. This was Malik. Pure evil as she had witnessed the passed few days. Who knew what he was going to do. What he could do to her.

            "Did you actually think you could get away with this? Did I not tell you I can see and hear everything you do and think?" he asked her, stepping closer to the fallen girl, only to have her move back.

            "I. . .was just. . .trying to help my family. . .because all I do is let them down. . .this is my fault. . .they hate me. . .I just. . .I just. . ." she trailed off. She didn't know anymore.

            "You just what?" he asked her, a bit of curiosity in his voice.

            "I can't explain. . .why are you putting me through this? You can see it. . .in my mind. . .like you said" she got out.

            He smirked. "Yes, but I so love to watch you squirm. Now, speak, your losing my patience" he said, half annoyed.

            "I. . .I don't care" she said, a bit of bravery. She was fucked enough. With everything. She didn't know what to do anymore. No matter how many times she tried to find the better of the situation, it would only darken. No matter what, there was no good to happen.

            Malik grabbed her roughly, standing her up. "You, woman will not leave my site. Your nothing but trouble. I don't know why I even keep you or your family. I suppose good entertainment for when I'm Pharaoh" he mused. "But even so, you will stop with your behavior, because next time, I won't be so nice" he spat at her, as he dragged her back to where they were staying.

            They walked down the same halls, but instead of stopping at her room, they continued down. Soon enough, Malik stopped, opening the door, and shoving her in.

            "You're spending the night in my room. Except, because of your stupid behavior, you can sleep on the floor, like the pathetic thing you are" he stated.

            She nodded. She didn't want to say anything. She didn't want him to be angrier with her. Besides, she didn't want to sleep with him in his bed. But, the couch on the far fight corner seemed well then the floor.

            "There" he pointed on the floor. Hailie followed the finger, and laid there. He threw her a blanket before pulling off his top and pants, leaving him in his black boxers. Putting his rod on the table, he removed his covers and laid in bed. "Don't move from there woman, if you value your life" he state to her, before turning over and falling asleep.

            Hours passed, and still Hailie hadn't fallen asleep on the hard floor. Her thoughts had kept her up, and for once she didn't have to worry about Malik listening in. He had been asleep, his rod lying there still, unused. He couldn't use it if he was asleep could he? She asked herself. But even if he could, he would of said something long ago.

            I don't know what to do. Everytime I try to make things better, it backfires. I try to make everyone happy, but that never works. I'm so tired of feeling this way. I spent most of my life not knowing anything. And now that I know everything, my life has fallen apart. Not only mine, but Mom's, Kaiba's, Marik's. . .everyone's. I just don't know what to do anymore. What they want from me. I'm just a failure to them.

            So, why am I even wasting my time? Might as well let Malik kill me. Or whatever he has planned. Why am I trying to fight something I know I can't win with? She asked herself. Questions that had been on her mind all night. She was just so tired of them. Trying to answer them. Or maybe I should do them al a favor and end it all myself. She blinked and sat up.

            Her lavender eyes looked over the sleeping Malik. "Malik?" she whispered, making sure if he was asleep.

            He was.

            Hailie slowly got up from her area, being careful to be extra quiet. She didn't want to get caught by him. She tiptoed over to the bathroom he had in his room, and entered it, closing the door softly, and locking it. She was in, safe. Feeling around for the light switch, she turned it on. Her lavender eyes scanned the bathroom, till it fell upon one of his razors.

            She smiled oddly, as she walked over to it, picking it up gently. She gazed at it for a bit, before walking over to the sink. How the hell do I break this now? She asked herself, as she looked around the small bathroom. Her eyes soon landed on the pair of scissors. She grabbed them quickly, and using them, broke into the razor, the three sharp blades falling out.

            She didn't bother picking up the other two once she held one in her hand. She didn't need them anyways. She then sat on the toilet seat, as she thought about what she was about to do. It seemed so simple and easy while she was thinking about it before. But, why was she so scarred now?

            She knew very well she was taking the easy way out, but she didn't care. Her parent's would be happier without her anyways. Everyone would. She was just a hassle.

            She took a deep breath, as she positioned the blade on her wrist. Calm down Hailie. Stop shaking. You can't turn back she told herself. Taking a last breath, she quickly cut though her wrist, making a long line down. She whimpered in pain as she dropped the blade, quickly, her other hand covering her wrist. It hurt. A lot. She didn't expect it to her that much. But it had.

            Tears fell from her eyes, as she moved the hand, blood spilling everywhere. She sniffed as she watched the blood slide down her hand and fall to the floor. She didn't understand how calming it was. But it was. Her bloodied hand fumbled to grab the blade. This time, she brought it to her other wrist, and cut deep into it, as more blood spilled.

            She smiled slightly, as she laid her head back, the blood continuing to come out. Her wrists were hurting, but she didn't seem to mind it as much anymore. Soon, she would die, and that to her was a happy thought. She would soon be away from anything and everything. She would no longer have to worry anymore. She smiled weakly, as her eyes closed shut. . .

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

            _So there you have it! Yes, it's a mean cliffhanger, but I now have a better idea as to what's going to happen. So, please don't hate me! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter despite what happened to Hailie. . .and don't worry, you'll see the rest of the gang in the next chapter. I kind of only wanted to focus on Hailie you know? Anyways, thanks again to all those who reviewed my last chapter! I really appreciate it! Anyways, you know the drill right? PLEASE review this!! I promise you guys the next chapter won't take as long okay? So, review!!!_

_            Also, any Harry Potter fans? I wrote my first HP fic the other day. So, if you would like to go Read that, and review, it would be great!! See you next time guys!!_

_            Review!!_


	20. Chapter Twenty: Disguise

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Surprise aye?

* * *

_HUGE thanks to all you guys who reviewed my last chapter! I really appreciate it, especially for this fic, because sometimes I just want to discontinue it. So thanks you guys! Anyways, like always, like everyday, sit back, grab a drink and enjoy the chapter!!_

* * *

**An Oceans Secret**

By: xx Jessica Malfoy xx

Chapter Twenty: Disguise

* * *

She smiled slightly, as she laid her head back, the blood continuing to come out. Her wrists were hurting, but she didn't seem to mind it as much anymore. Soon, she would die, and that to her was a happy thought. She would soon be away from anything and everything. She would no longer have to worry anymore. She smiled weakly, as her eyes closed shut. . .

Malik's eyes suddenly opened, as he felt something was wrong. He didn't know why that feeling had come over him. He had been simply sleep, and he knew very well if anything was truly wrong, his rare hunters would of either taken care of it, or gone to get him.

He sighed angrily, as he turned over, in hopes to fall asleep once again. His eyes immediately landed on the bathroom door, where light flowed through the cracks. He raised an eyebrow, as he looked where Hailie was supposed to be sleeping, and sure enough, she wasn't there.

He decided to wait a while, thinking she had just gotten to the bathroom, but when minutes continued to pass, and heard nothing, he decided to go check what she was up too. _I swear, if she tried to run off again, not only will she regret it, but those damn idiot rare hunters who are on duty will too. Be out smarted by a woman? Why do I even put up with them?_ He asked himself, as he went for the doorknob, only to find it locked.

He rolled his eyes, as he knocked on the door. "Woman, open now." he demanded. He let seconds pass, and when no reply, his anger began to rise. "Woman? If you don't open this door know, I'll break it open!" he threatened. Again, moments passed with no reply. So, doing like he said he would, he easily broke down the door.

Malik's eyes scanned the bathroom closely, and it didn't take long before he noticed the fallen girl. His eyes looked down her body until they landed to the bloody wrists, where blood continued to seep out, and falling into the floor.

Immediately, Malik had rushed over to her, grabbing the girl easily, before running out the bathroom and laying her on her bed. Quickly with the use of his wand, a servant was in his room.

"Yes Master?" the man asked, clocked in the usual formal wear.

"Tend to her wounds immediately. She's lost a lot of blood. I'll return soon." Malik said before exiting this bedroom.

"Yes Master." The man said, as he rushed over to the young girl.

Malik walked down the hall, happy to get away from the room. He hadn't wanted her to die, and he had a feeling he had pushed her into doing that. Malik shook his head. _Who cares? One death is one death_. He thought, as he walked outside.

* * *

The young servant had quickly rushed to the young girl, as he pulled bandages from his pocket. In seconds, he had gathered a wet cloth to wash the dry blood before bandaging her wrists to hopefully stop the blood from continuing.

He could tell she had lost a lot. The large puddle of blood was enough to clarify she had lost a lot. _Just happy Malik woke up in time. I don't know how I would have explained to her parents her death. _He thought sadly, as he left her side for mere moments.

Yawning, the young servant pulled a chair beside the bed, as he sat himself down, watching over Hailie, making sure she would be fine. He knew Malik would be gone for a few hours, he simply hoped Hailie would be awake by then.

* * *

In the cold dungeons, all of them had fallen asleep, that is except for Jessica. She wasn't able to sleep at all. She had remembered earlier that night how Seto had behaved. She understood his frustration all to well, but it had hurt her nonetheless the way he had been so rough her.

She would have never expected him to act like that towards her. He had never had. She sighed, as she looked out the small crack of a window. _He probably doesn't mean it._ She thought. She did feel he was right though. If only she had destroyed the bracelet while she had the chance. They wouldn't be in this position.

_I just hope Hailie's okay._ She thought. She hadn't seen her daughter since early yesterday morning, and even though it wasn't long, she worried greatly, and missed her too. She knew being at the hands of Malik wasn't good. She had once been at the hands of his lighter half, Marik.

But Malik was more evil, angrier. She knew very well he would do anything to make them suffer. He knew that hurting Hailie would affect her greatly. It hurt Jessica that she couldn't be there to protect her only daughter. She had always been there for Hailie. And now – she wasn't. She had no idea what her daughter was doing. All she could do was hope for the best.

Suddenly, at the bottom of her throat, a small tingle was felt. Her eyes widened, as she knew what that meant. Quickly, she stood up as she ran to the small bathroom across from where she had been laying down.

Barely getting there in time, Jessica threw up into the small toilet bowl. Jessica shook her head tiredly, as she laid her head on the floor, not having the energy to walk back to where she was.

She closed her eyes. _God Jessica, this isn't a time for you to be sick! You need to be strong. What's wrong with you?_ She thought, before slowly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

She blinked.

It hadn't taken long before she could feel the pain in her wrists, making her whimper softly. Her lavender eyes slowly opened, as she finally realized she wasn't in the bathroom. Instantly, she shot up, now realizing she was in his bed.

Her eyes looked down to find her wrists nicely bandaged. Anger suddenly flowed through her body.

"No!" she screamed angrily. "Why am I still here? No! This isn't happening! I should have. . . have died. Why haven't I died?!" she yelled furiously, not caring if anyone heard her.

"It wasn't your time to go, Hailie." She heard a voice say. The young girl turned to find a rare hunter.

"Where's Malik?" she asked, rubbing her wrist.

"Out for a walk." He spoke.

Quickly, she took off the blankets and bolted off the bed. She ran towards the door, and turned the knob to find it locked.

"Shit." She whispered.

"Hailie come here." The man spoke.

Hailie turned to glare at the man. "Like I'm stupid enough to listen to you." She hissed at him.

"Well if you don't, then your wasting valuable escape time." He stated, as he stood up.

"What?" she blinked, as she took a few steps closer. "Who are you?" she asked.

He smiled softly, as he took off his dark purple cloak, revealing his face. . .

* * *

So there you have it! I hoped you liked the chapter – even though I left you with another cliffhanger. So, who do you guys think he/she is? Take a guess when you review!

_Whatcha waiting for? Review!!_

_Also - I have two new one-shots called** 'Last Promise'** and **"When I Look In Your Eyes'** so if you guys could R&R that would be so great! Anyways, later!_

* * *


End file.
